Out of the shadows
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: another fem naru story...she had found her lover, murdered in cold blood because she had loved her. now she wanted blood. to raze the village to the ground, will anyone be able to stop her? or are they all doomed? this will be dark
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, as the small figure, an ten year old girl shifted her slight weight from foot to foot anxiously in her hiding place, a small nook behind the front door as she stared at the bodies of the dead animals that she had killed earlier in an attempt to save her companion. The mangled bodies of the wolves were a testiment to her rage, the bodies had been ripped open from the neck to the stomach spilling every organ out on the floor.

She had saved her companion, but she had done it a little too late. She had sat outside in the pin where the wolves were kept holding the shaking frightened child in her arms as she breathed her last breath. Her cries and sobbs for her beloved one to kill her and take her with her had fallen on deaf ears. She had picked up every piece of her companions body that had been ripped off and since she had the time she had sat in the living room of the old cabin where Sara's killers had brought her, and had reattached her arm, her bottom jaw, and the soft tissues of her throat and stomach.

Not in an effort to bring her back, it was impossible to bring back someone who was dead; but to make her look like she had before she had been taken. She was a good little sewer. Her enraged mind mocked as she had wrapped Sara's body in a clean white sheet, tying it around her to look like a dress. The soft egyption linen look lovely on Sara's corpes. The white making her soft green eyes, and her dark ebony hair sort of 'pop'. And had set her in the large red velvet winged chair across the room so that she could see everything that she was going to do to the men who had killed her.

She looked like a doll. Her dark hair falling around her slender shoulders in the little waves and curls that she had loved to touch so much.

She stiffened and tensed a bit when she heard the sound of laughter from several men, coming towards the cabin and sniffed the air. She hissed softly, like a cat that had smelled something that angered it. She could smell several things of her dead lover on the men. Blood, sweat, _semen, _the smell of Sara's scent clung to each of them in a way that drove her rage through the roof.

She could smell the faintest of indications that her beloved one had been defiled by these men before they had given her to the wolves, but she had wanted to deny it, hell she was in denial over it. And now that she was confronted with the reality...

She felt her teeth legnthen to fangs as her chakra leaked out a bit. She would rip them apart with her bare hands, what they had done was so unforgivable.


	2. Chapter 2

_The men entered the cabin laughing, retelling eachother of the Kyuubi girl's freinds death. How pathetic she had looked after they had raped her over and over. How suprised she had been when they had thrown her to the wolves. How wonderful her screams were as the wolves had attacked her, using their fangs to rip her apart. _

_"I wish the little fox kid had seen everything. I bet it would have broken her for good." One man laughed as he took a step into the darkness with his friends. There were three of them in all. And in her present state of mind she could easily slaughter them, but she had decided to show no mercy, a slow death was much better. She wanted them to beg, and scream like her sweet Sara had. _

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Four years later-

She blinked and looked around, her fingers gripping her number two pencile that it had snapped in half earning a series of strange looks from the people- no, students. They were students, she realised after a second or so. She was in school. It was the last day before graduation, and she had been zoning out again. She sighed tiredly and put down the broken half of the pencile and reached up to rub her temples, her head aching like she had beaten it against something repetedly until something had snapped or broken.

She looked up when she sensed the teacher standing next to her desk, his dark brown eyes studying her as he frowned and dropped down to one knee beside her desk as he fliped the lession book closed and sat there eye to eye with her. She looked away from his eyes, her gaze slipping past the scar along the bridge of his nose and settled on his lips as he spoke. "Are you okay, Naru? That's the fifth pencile that you've broken in the past hour." He said gently and she was tempted to tell him to go fuck off, and she might have if the look on his face had'nt stopped her cold.

He was'nt looking at her with hatred, or malice. Didn't reach out and slap her and tell her to shut her mouth, as she opened it to speak. Honestly she was at a loss. She had seen that expression on Sara's face far too often before her death not to know what it was. Concern. And worry.

She shut her mouth with an audable snap of her jaws, her teeth clicking together as she turned away form him and pulled out another pencile, deciding that it would be in her best intrest to ignore him. She pulled out another pencile and sharpened it and started to write again, her quick mind had memorised everything that he had read to the class, even though she had been a million miles away.

He stood there for another minute or so before sighing softly and flipping the book back to the page that he had been reading out loud and waited until she had caught up to the rest of his students before starting to speak again.

A few minutes later the bell rang, and it was time for recess.

She stood up almost immidiatly, her mind on auto pilot as the aching in her head tripled, she was only vaguely aware of shooting out of her seat so fast that she knocked it over as she ran out the back class room door before anyone could say anything and down the hall to the front door and outside into the sun. The bright light hurting her eyes as she ran to the tree swing and sat down on it, making sure that she was facing the other kids that came outside with Iruka.

She was only a little disturbed by the line that they were in, as if staying in the line was natural or something. She prefered chaos to order anyday. Good little drones. That's what they were. And they expected her to be a good little drone too. Idiots. After what had happened three years ago she had no intention of being a good little drone, ever.

Iruka handed some toys to the kids and set the loose and all at once there was yelling and screaming and shouting that made her want to scream herself. Just to see if they would all shut the fuck up.

She sat there for all of five minutes before Iruka walked over to her holding a red ball in his hands. "Hey, wanna play with me?" He asked with a smile, she stared at him blankly and wondered why he was talking to her again. People normaly didn't talk to her for any reason, even the other kids in class stayed away from her.

"Naru, come on. You need to socialize with the other kids."

_Why?_ Why should she? All speaking to others had ever done was get her heart broken into pieces. He looked at her with sad eyes and reached out and brushed some of her hair back from her face, she flinched at the slight contact and had to force herself to sit still for the time being. Just because he had never hit her before didn't mean that he never would.

He dropped his hand back away form her face and stared at her with a dark expression on his face. Her heart thudded in her chest and she tensed for the blow she knew was coming as he grabbed her, picking her up off of the swing and holding her small body against his own as he turned to one of the other teachers that had brought their kids out to play and asked if they could watch his kids too.

As soon as he got the green light from the other teacher the two of them vanished. She squeezed her eyes closed against the sudden sensation of dizzyness as they reappeared in a room somewhere and she could smell the scent of sage, and heather. Her eyes snapped open and looked over his shoulder at the ornate rug on the floor, the deep red scroll work against a cream colored back ground.

Sarutobi's office. They were in Sarutobi's office. _Why? _She wondered as Iruka set her in a chair and waited for the old man standing at the window to turn and speak to them. It took a second or so before the man ever realised that they were there. His mind and senses were'nt as sharp as they had once been when she was a child. But that didn't make him any less intimidating or frightening when the situation called for it.

She saw the brief flicker of suprise that crossed his face as he turned around, and also saw him quickly school his features so that Iruka would'nt notice. "Iruka, what brings you here in the middle of a school day?" Sarutobi asked as his dark eyes flickered to her face for a second and she could almost hear him thinking, As if I really need to ask.

She nearly bared her fangs at him and growled. She had'nt done anything to be brought in front of him...today. But thanks to his stupid attitude she was definatly doing something tomorrow. Maybe she would burn down a church with everyone in it. Or better yet, she would destroy the orphanarium and all of the fucking nuns and kids. As far as she was concerned she would be doing the whole lot of them a fucking favor.

No more nun, no more books, no more sister-ack! Yeah, that sounded good. She could feed little Timmmy to some rats or something.

"Sir, she's been acting strangely all day. She refuses to meet my eyes, to speak, and a few minutes ago she even flinched when I touched her. I know the signs of abuse when I see it..."

"So you brought her here to see if she was being abused? How nobel of you Iruka, most people would rather beat her than look at her."

She looked at her teacher and studied him for a second, he was honest to god worried about her, she could smell his worry dripping from every pore. How...odd.


	3. Chapter 3

_It took several seconds for the guy in front to trip in the blood and intrails and fall, causing his two friends to laugh at his clumsiness. He started to laugh too as the others reached down to help him up and the door slowly swung closed, shutting them in the darkness with her. _

_They never saw her coming, and even if they did she had'nt given them the chance to fight back. She had been waiting for them, and they had walked right into her trap. _

_She stood over their uncounsious bodies smiling as if she was'nt going to hurt them, such a sweet and innocent smile was at odds with the demon that they had unwittingly woken and set free. _

_She was going to enjoy this..._

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sarutobi walked around the desk and placed his hand against her cheek. "Naru-" He spoke very softly, knowing that the slightest rasing of his voice would set her off in a big way. Smart man. "Dear one, are you feeling okay?" He asked after a second or so. Wondering if maybe her blood sugar was so low now that she was about to go into a catatonic state since she suffered from diabetes among other things.

Or maybe she had simply bit the tip of her tongue off like she sometimes did so that she would'nt have to speak for any reason. It was all part of containing the Kyubbi. Every health issue that she had ever had could be linked to the demon. As for the reason why she bit her tongue off from time to time, that was easy, her voice had a hypnotic quality that made people do strange and funny things to get her attention.

The sound was much like a strong drug, it created a type of euphoria. It was addicting. Anyone who had heard her voice would instantly do whatever she wanted to gain her attention, some even went so far as to destroy themselves to reach her, believing that if they did, she would love them. Something that had started to happen shortly after she had turned thirteen.

Something that she obviously hated about herself and was saving for a rainy day.

She nodded her head without looking him in the eyes. She didn't look at him out of habit. Since Sara had died, she had been trying to hide herself from anyone who would worry and care for her. Trying to shut them out by doing strange things and making them hate her, but he had been on to her game for a while now and knew that she must feel very akward in the presence of someone who cared about her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy and handed it to her. She stared at it for a second before unwrapping it and biting the chocholate nugget in half and rewrapped the half of the candy that she didn't feel like eating right now, and tried not to let the gesture warm her cold heart.

Really it was much too late for such acts of kindness.

They had gotten what they wanted. They had all but killed her. Broken her heart and her mind down almost into pieces.

She hated them.

She despised them.

She begrudged them every fucking breath they took.

"Naru? Child will you please answer me?" Sarutobi asked as he knelt next to her chair and took her small hand in his and lifted it to his mouth and kissed her finger tips. If Iruka thought the act of affection odd or suspicious he said nothing. Really what could he say if the old man was trying to recapture his youth by taking the girl as his lover. Iruka cringed at the thought. He hoped that that was'nt the case, the one thing he had always respected about the man was that his vices were'nt anything truely damning like everyone elses.

Iruka liked to cut himself from time to time and even let his lovers choke him until his heart stopped. He didn't do it because he particularly hated himself, he did it because those things made him feel alive.

Kakashi liked to kill-well kill was too kind and polite a term for what the man liked to do. He didn't just kill people, he slaughtered them. He never let anyone or anything get in his way when he wanted something, and that was'nt always a good thing. But the Hokage had managed to turn the Hatake's most dangerous vice into a positive thing and had set certain rules and guidlines for the man to follow in the village to keep him from killing needlessly or wantonly.

Some of his other vices were less condeming but Hatake was merely an example that came to Iruka's mind as he glanced at the girl and sighed when she still didn't speak. Had she decided that speaking was simply too much trouble or did her silence stem from the fact that she had so few people to listen to her? To care and help her?

Sarutobi waited for several seconds longer before letting her hand go and sighing. "Go home Naru." He said in an almost cold voice, he was getting frustrated by her actions and wanted her out of his sight before he gave in to the urge to shake her or something. partually because he knew that it would'nt help things any, and because it would cause her to lash out at him and possibly hurt or kill him. And that was something that the village could'nt deal with.

It was something that he knew that Naru would'nt be able to deal with either.

It would simply be too much for her wounded heart to take, so sending her away seemed like the best option for now. "Lord Hokage?" Sarutobi looked at Iruka and gave the younger man a wary smile.

"She'll be fine Iruka. Try not to worry so much."

Iruka gave him a doubtful look and bowed and quietly slipped out of the office. _Easier said than done._


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi was bored. He wanted something to do but was currently out of comission for health reasons. Something had been wrong with his last phyc exam, and he was waiting for the green light from the Hokage so that he could go back out into the feild.

He sort of missed going on missions and killing people. Kind of missed the sights, smells, and sounds of someone taking their last breath as their blood stained his hands. He was'nt crazy. Whatever people might think of him, he was'nt crazy. He was a shinobi, one of the most skilled killers in the village, a veteran for his young age. He had been trained to carry out his job, his tasks no matter how much it might disturb him or sicken him.

And he did his job very well. Maybe a little too well.

He hated that fact about himself but really what could he do, it was just the way he was wired. He sighed and put his orange book away and sat back against the tree trunk and watched the few people that passed by under his tree. If he was lucky another couple would end up fucking each other against the tree across from his own again. If it happened it would entertain him to watch, and wait to see how long it took before someone noticed him again.

Some people were more shy about their sex lives than others. The last couple had'nt been so shy at all. In fact they had asked if he hand wanted to join them. And though he might be a bit of a perv, he hated sharing. And he simply was'nt that intrested in sex right now.

He was just too damn bored to care.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, what could have been hours before he noticed someone walking up again and glanced down at the ground and stiffened when he realised who it was. His senses went on alert automatically, his left hand raising up a bit to tug his head band up so that hsi sharigan eye was uncovered. If he sensed any trouble he may need the extra 'kick' from his sharigan to help him defend the girl.

It had been well over ten years since he had last seen the blond walking under his tree perch. Not much had changed since then, she was a little older a bit taller, but still so very, very alone. The villagers still singled her out, still attacked and hurt her. He frowned and bared his fangs behind his black clothe face mask. They were all such ungrateful bastards to attack the one person that they should treasure more than anything else.

After all if it was'nt for her, they would all be dead and the world itself would have perished in the flames. _What is she doing here alone?_ He wondered as she walked over to a shady spot a few feet away from where he was and dropped down to the ground with a grace that any shinobi posessed and simply sat there fisting and unfisting her right hand in the soft grass and tugged a bit. Acting as if she wanted to pull it out of the ground by the roots, but letting go before she could do any damage to it then repeated the motion again and again.

He swung his long legs over the branch and rested his elbows on his knees and watched her for a while. She was the only person in the village he longed to be close too, the only one who linked him to his past and his future.

He had tried to take her in as a child, but the council had told him that he was unfit to raise her. What they had meant to say was that he _could'nt_ raise her because he would have taught her to defend herself. He had fought them for her, had threatened, bullied, and even murdered two of them for their involvment in the abuse that she had suffered as a child. After that he had been forbidden to go near her unless her life was in danger.

It was bullshit really. All of it was.

Everything that Naru had suffered, every tear she had cried, all of it could have been prevented if she had been allowed to stay with him. He looked around and carefully slipped form his tree limb and landed lightly on the balls of his feet and walked over to the girl. she seemed to be in her own little world, so surely a little visit would'nt hurt anything. He would'nt even speak or touch her, he would just sit down next to her and try to feel connected to her.

There was nothing wrong with that. Was there?


	5. Chapter 5

She felt his presence before she turned her head to glance at him from under her bangs.

He was tall, young, despite the shockingly silver hair on his head, maybe about twenty or twenty two. Amazingly old for a shinobi since the normal life expectancy for a ninja is anywhere from one year to three. He dropped down to the ground just a bit behind her and sighed as he spread out his legs and stretched. She said nothing and simply started tugging on the grass again. Deeming him less than a threat and deciding to see what he would do in the coming hours.

Kakashi's heart nearly punched through his chest when Naru glanced at him, it was a shy, almost nervous glance from under her long bangs. A courtesy look. A brief acknowledgement of his presence before she ignored him all together.

He sat there watching her. She was a quiet kid, something that he had'nt expected considering who her father had been. But that was'nt what bothered him about sitting this close to her. It was the fact that she had'nt met his eyes when she had looked at him. Maybe because she had been knocked around so much that she had decided that looking someone in the eyes was simply too much trouble, or maybe it was something else entirely. Whatever the reason, it bothered Kakashi greatly to sit next to his former sensei's young daughter and not even be able to look her in the eyes.

He sat with her, listening to the sounds of the leaves rustling in the trees when the wind blew. Simply listening to the world around them as it quieted as the sky grew dark, it was'nt until almost nine at night when she finally stopped tugging at the grass and stood up. Having had enough sitting around for one day, and started home leaving Kakashi sitting on the ground watching her back as she walked away.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sorry this is such a short chapter. The next few should be longer. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later-

Kakashi stared at the piece of paper in his hand and blinked. No way. It just wasn't possible. Was it? And yet there it was boldly scrawled in black ink on the piece of paper in his hands, **_Naru Uzumaki_**. He blinked again, unable to fully comprehend what he was holding in his hands.

She was his student. The ban that prevented him from being close to her had finally been lifted! He could finally get close to Naru. Could get to know her, and take care of her like he had wanted to from the beginning.

"What you got there?" A familiar voice asked in a rumbling baritone, and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned his head and found his child hood friend and old Anbu partner Maito Gai standing right behind him.

How the hell had he managed to sneak up on him? Kakashi looked the man over, sensing that something was different about him and frowned when he noticed that the man's short dark hair was slicked back, he was wearing a short sleeved navy blue shirt, his jounin vest a pair of black capri pants and fingerless gloves. Kakashi blinked again and pointed at the man, unable to articulate what he was thinking so that he could ask Gai what he was doing looking...normal.

Gai gave him a smile and straitened his spine since he had had to lean down a bit to see what Kakashi was staring at with such an awed expression on his face. "I got tired of the women folk and the small children running from me in terror." Gai explained as he snatched the slip of paper from the copy nin and scanned it. His dark eyes stopping on the name of the fourth Hokage's daughter.

Naru Uzumaki-ah now he understood why Kakashi had such an odd expression on his face. He was in shock.

He supposed that he'd be in shock too if he were in Kakashi's shoes. He had been forbidden to have contact with the girl since the incident seven years ago when the child had been dragged out of her home by a group of drunken pedophiles hell bent on putting the 'demon' in it's place.

The Anbu had managed to suppress the group and throw them all in jail before they had hurt the girl, but Kakashi had found out that two of the men from the civilian council were responsible for orcenstrating the attack. And Kakashi had broken into their homes later that night and murdered both of them in cold blood.

As a result he had been forbidden to go near the girl, or raise a finger to help her or defend her.

It was the councils way of killing two birds with one stone. Torturing the girl, and forcing Kakashi to stand idely by and watch as she was beaten, abused and god knows what else.

To Naru it was nothing more than sheer human cruelty.

To Kakashi, it had been a punishment for trying to protect the one that he loved.

"What are you going to do Kakashi? Naru is too old to adopt now." And on top of that she was now seen as an adult in the eyes of the villagers. There was no telling what the council would try to do to her now that she was an unprotected _adult_. Surely Kakashi must be aware that the council could draft Naru for certain missions in an effort to kill her.

"I don't know. Like you said, she's too old to adopt."

"But you still want to take her in?"

Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair and started to pace back and forth in the hallway. Gods yes, he still wanted to take her in. She was the only family that he had left, he wanted her where he could see her, touch her, and reach her should she need him. And she would, he didn't bother to deny that. It would be stupid of him to try and kid himself about that.

"Yes." But if he tried to take her in at this point, she would think of him as some creepy guy with ulterior motives. And technically he was, but none of them were bad. And he'd rather cut off his right arm than hurt her.

Gai was quiet for a second as he thought. A second later he smiled and glanced at the copy nin. "Say have you found a wife yet?"

Kakashi stopped pacing and turned his head to glare at his friend and bared his fangs behind his mask. The Hokage had been trying to get him to marry and sire children to resurrect his clan's blood line. And while he had looked for a wife, he hadn't found anyone that he would care for. No one that could run his house hold, or welcome him home if he was covered in blood like he often was after a mission.

Most of the females that he had met with were cold, ambitous women that cared nothing for hearth or home.

The things that mattered to him. "No. Why?"

Gai smiled at him, and Kakashi started to get a bad feeling. What kind of hellish idea had popped into Gai's mind this time? "What is that you want the most Kakashi?"

"I want to be close to her. I want to see her smile, hear her laugh. I want to chase away the demons that haunt her every waking and sleeping moment."

"Do you love Naru-chan?" Gai asked curiously. If he didn't know any better he would think that the copy nin was deeply in love with Naru, he was certainly obsessed when it came to Naru. He had a shrine to her in the spare bedroom of his apartment. He had pictures, old stuffed toys, and even some hair from the girl's last hair cut.

Kakashi growled at him and snapped. "Of course I love her. I wouldn't have murdered two people in cold blood if I didn't love her."

"I know." Gai said. And it was true, Kakashi didn't kill people for just anyone. That plus the state the two corpses had been in when they were discovered, were a testament to Kakashi's anger and rage over having his family targeted in such a way.

"Why do you ask?" Kakashi wondered out loud, suddenly feeling nervous about Gai's questions. He didn't know what he was thinking but he was sure that he wouldn't like it once Gai decided to share his thoughts.

"I was just thinking-" _Oh god here it comes. _Kakashi thought as he cringed. "That Naru had never really known kindness, or safety. She was forced to live without comfort or companionship. Without a family. Maybe instead of adopting her...you could marry her instead."

Kakashi gaped at him like he had grown a second head. There was no way in hell Naru would go for that idea. 1) She didn't know him. 2) She had been subjected to all kinds of abuse since she was a child. She wouldn't feel safe with him, and wasn't likely to let him show his affection for her. If there was one thing that he knew about himself it was that he would want to touch her. He would feel compelled to touch her. To reach out and take her small hand in his own, to kiss her finger tips.

3) He doubted that it would be a very good idea at all. Even though, being married to him did have it's perks. For one the villagers and the council would'nt be able to touch her. Kakashi would never allow it. Gai would never allow it. And neither would the Hokage.

"I don't think-"

"It could work, Kakashi. Naru grew up without warmth and love. You could give her the things that she needs, the things that would help her feel happy and safe. You could be her family in the truest sense of the word."

Kakashi chewed on his bottom lip. Gai painted a pretty picture of the perfect life, a life with a wife, a kid or two, of him and Naru side by side. But he still didn't think the girl would go for it. After so many years of pain and suffering Naru had learned to expect the worst of people. Taking a husband would'nt change that.

If anything it would only scare her more...


	7. Chapter 7

_"It could work, Kakashi. Naru grew up without warmth and love. You could give her the things that she needs, the things that would help her feel happy and safe. You could be her family in the truest sense of the word."_

_Kakashi chewed on his bottom lip. Gai painted a pretty picture of the perfect life, a life with a wife, a kid or two, of him and Naru side by side. But he still didn't think the girl would go for it. After so many years of pain and suffering Naru had learned to expect the worst of people. Taking a husband would'nt change that._

_If anything it would only scare her more..._

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Gai was a bastard.

And if he were standing next to the copy nin right now as he faced the Hokage with the insane idea, he would have kicked the shit out of the man. Shortly after putting the idea into his head Gai had made a comment something along the lines of 'Oh hey, we have two hours left before the meeting. Talk to the Hokage!'

After which he had all but shoved Kakashi through the Hokage's office doors and slammed them closed before he could react, shutting him in the room with the only other person in the village more willing to kill for the girl than he was.

Eekkk!

"What can I help you with Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked without looking up from his paper work. Gods what the hell did everyone in this damn village do to make such a huge pile of papers? Was he doing everyone elses paper work on top of his own? Frankly it would'nt suprise him if he was.

"I uh..."

Sarutobi lifted his head to look at the nervous looking young man as Gai peeked in the door and all but yelled. "He wants to marry Naru!" And quickly got out of harms way as the copy nin flung several shuriken at the other man. His lips peeled back from his teeth in a silent snarl.

Sarutobi cocked his head and studied the copy nin as he tried to pry the door open so that he could get at Gai, but the other man apparently thought that Kakashi was a flight risk of some kind and was holding the office doors closed from the outside while he snickered. Sarutobi could hear him through the door just as easily as Kakashi could.

"Is that true Kakashi? Do you wish to marry Naru?" Sarutobi asked curiously, if so then it would certainly explain the younger man's nervousness as Kakashi stopped trying to pry the door open and looked at him.

"I actually have'nt thought it through much. I still want to take her in, and be close to her..."

"She's to old to adopt, Kakashi. But the marriage idea has some merit. Your both young enough to produce healthy heirs to the Hatake name."

Kakashi growled and snapped at him. "I don't care about heirs!" Why was the old man and everyone else so keen on him having kids? He didn't really like kids and aside from when he liked to bully them and make them cry. They were really no fun at all.

"What if Naru wanted children?" Sarutobi asked curiously, wanting to know how Kakashi would handle her.

"Does she?" Kakashi asked as he paled a little behind his mask.

"She used too. When she was younger. I'm not so sure she cares about that dream anymore." Due to the villagers, she didn't really care about much of anything any more. It was like she was nothing more than an empty shell. As if she was already dead, even though she still lived.

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. "I don't think you can help her Kakashi. I think it's too little too late to even bother."

Kakashi frowned and wondered what he meant when Sarutobi thought about how lonely and lost and scared Naru must still feel even now after Sara's death. A companion might ease her pain, soften her anger and rage towards them.

"Kakashi...she might one day decide to kill us all..." Kakashi stared at him, he didn't move. Didn't blink. He was curious to see what the Hokage said next. "I don't think I can stop her if she decides too. I doubt I could even blame her when she does. If I give you my blessing...would you help her kill us? All of us?"

Kakashi didn't even hesitate. "I could. If thats what she wanted. I would even dance with her, among your rotting corpses, in the pale moon light. If that is what it takes to make her happy."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded. He could live with that. "Very well. I'll call her to my office later today and introduce you both."

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi stood through the meeting with the Hokage and then left to meet his students.

He had walked though the door of the class room over at the acadamy and blinked as he caught the pink haired girl, whats her name? Bullying Naru while the Uchiha watched in disintrest as the pink haired monstrosity slapped Naru because she refused to speak and when that didn't work she grabbed a hand full of her hair and started to pull it as she called the girl 'stupid' and 'worthless' and even worse than that, a 'cock hungry slut'. Kakashi's heart ached at the sight of his future wife standing there bleeding, her shirt ripped a little bit, her hair tangled and mussed, her lip split open and bleeding form the blow that Sakura had delivered across her pretty face.

"You stay away from my Sauske you bitch!" Sakura yelled as she made a fist and moved to punch Naru when a kunai thudded into the wall inbetween her and the blond startling her into turning her head enough to realise that he was standing there watching her.

"Oh. Are you our sensei?" Sakura asked, suddenly all smiles and charm. Kakashi hated her already.

"Yes."

"Your late." The girl said as Kakashi stepped a bit farther into the room, he wanted to see if Naru was okay but acting on his impulse now would only cause her further trouble with the pink haired girl. And maybe even the Uchiha too.

"Yeah...I don't really care if I'm late or not. It's rude of you to call me out for one of my personality quirks." Naru was the only one who could nag him for being late, she was the only one in the room with the right, yet just like the day before she was as silent as a tomb.

Sakura blinked but smiled at him. Not the reaction he was going for but whatever. "My first impression is that I hate you, and the Uchiha both. Meet me on the roof in one." He said cheerfully as he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the three teens alone.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

More reviews would make me update more...


	8. Chapter 8

_"My first impression is that I hate you."_

Naru flinched as those words echoed in her head. Why her? What had she ever done to be hated? She just didn't understand. It was one thing for the villagers to hate her, for her classmates to hate her, but she didn't even know this new guy. So what reason did he have to hate her? She wondered as she walked up the steps to the roof behind Sakura and Sauske.

She had flat out refused to go in front of them, knowing that if she did Sakura might think it funny to stab her in the back with a kunai, like last time. She had'nt really hurt her when she had done it. Especially since she had missed her internal organs, but it had been a close thing, and she had bled until she started to feel dizzy and weak.

She stepped through the door that led to the small fenced in area on the roof of the school and was momentary blinded by the sun. It was so bright and dazzling that she let out a low yelp, and tried to cover her eyes as she heard Sakura snicker and say. "God what a retard. She's acting like the light hurts her eyes."

If Sakura had ever payed attention to anything but Sauske she would have known that the light was hurting her eyes.

Kakashi watched Naru stumble over to a spot in the shade and blink to clear her vision before she bothered to sit down. His lips curved into a small smile when he realised that she had decided to sit as far away from the other two. Probably in an effort to keep from being picked on again.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here. Let's introduce ourselves."

Sakura raised her hand, shocking for a girl with no manners. "Yes Sakura."

"Why don't you give us an example of how it's done? Oh! And Naru does'nt speak. I think she's stupid or something."

Kakashi frowned at her words. Both the 'stupid' comment and the 'she does'nt speak' part. "Maybe...Sakura, if you were a bit _nicer_ and more considerate of Naru's feelings, she might speak." Then again maybe the girl simply had nothing to say to any of them. Luckily for him he had her file memorised so wheather she spoke or not would be up to her.

Sakura frowned at him and turned her head to glare at Naru. The stupid bitch was making her look bad in front of their sensei! "Would you show us how it's done, sensei?" Sakura asked as she turned on the charm. Kakashi's eye twitched a bit. Was the pink haired monster a moron?

He sighed. "Fine. My name is none of your buisness. My hobbys are reading, gardening, and bothering my friend Gai. My hope is to be married to a woman of worth and have a family. My dream is none of your damned buisness. Now one of you go."

Naru, Sauske and Sakura all stared at him with frowns on their faces. All he had told them was his hobbys and his hopes.

He had'nt even told them his name!

Kakashi looked at Naru and caught her staring at him and smiled and winked at her. Naru stiffened and turned pink as she realised that he was playing with them. Every word out of his mouth was designed to make them lose their tempers and storm off. But why? Why would he want them to do that unless he didn't want to be their teacher. Or maybe he was hoping to catch one of them alone for some reason.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and doubled over where she sat, dragging her knees close to her chest suddenly feeling scared. What he caught her alone? What would he do to her? "Naru." She tensed when a pair of sandals entered her line of vision and her teachers voice could be heard close to her ear.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she tilted her head and peeked up at him. His face was so close to hers that she actually squeeked and scrambled back away from him a few feet. He said nothing as he watched her move as far from him as she dared. She was frightened, he could see it in the way she hugged herself and tried to look small.

She must have figured out his plan to get the other two to leave and was worried about what would happen if the two of them were left alone. "Naru, the Hokage asked me to walk you over to his office once we're done here."

She looked at him, actually looked at him. In the eye! She had the most vivid violet eyes that he had ever seen. Completely different from the color that he remembered from when she was a child. Her eyes had been azure blue way back then.

Did the color change have something to do with the demon? He wondered as he moved in close to her and noted the way she flinched when he reached out. He thinned his lips as he felt a painful pang in his chest and gently placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair affectionatly then moved away, and noticed the shell shocked expression on her face before he turned back to the others and continued the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

He was true to his word. Naru mused as he walked with her down the hall to the Hokage's office and opened the door for her and waited for her to go in. It took a second or so. mainly because she didn't want to turn her back on him, she didn't know him and she certainly didn't trust him. But after a second or so of hesitation she quickly ran into the office and sat down in the chair that she had been in the other day when Iruka had brought her here.

Sarutobi looked back at Kakashi as he entered the room and gently closed the door behind him and smiled. "Ah Kakashi, did Naru give you any problems on the way here?"

"No my lord. She was as quiet as a mouse."

Sarutobi gave the man a tight lipped smile and moved around the desk and handed Naru a piece of candy and dropped to his knees in front of her and took her small hands in his own. "Naru, angel. There is something of great importance that I must speak to you about. Kakashi, this young man here-" Sarutobi said as she turned her head and looked at the silver haired man blankly.

"He has asked for my blessings to marry you. And I have given them because I know that you must feel so very lost and lonely without Sara. I know that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her, and it was a tragidy what happened to her. But she would have wanted you to be happy, and I honestly think that Kakashi could make you happy. He's already agreed to take care of you and love you. He's even agreed that he would help you kill everyone in the village when you finally decide that you can't take any more."

"I'm going to be marrying the two of you today and sending you out of the village to a cabin to get to know each other a bit better."

Naru looked from Sarutobi and Kakashi, her face pale, her expression panicked. No! She didn't want this! Sara was her lover. Sara was her companion, her heart. She could'nt forget her. She could'nt find another, it would make Sara sad! She pulled her hands free of the Kage's grasp and quickly got out of the chair and ran over to the door and tried to pry it open.

Sarutobi swore as Kakashi used his palm to keep the door closed, he had'nt expected her to react like this. He knew that she would be scared. Unhappy about this turn of events, but he had'nt expected her to actually try to run away from him. "Naru. Stop. Even if you get the door open, I won't let you leave the office without me."

Naru gnashed her teeth and opened her mouth to tell him to fuck off as she turned to look at him but Sarutobi called out a warning. "Cover her mouth! If she speaks you'll be trapped under her thrall!"

Kakashi didn't really understand what the elder meant but he slapped a hand over her mouth anyways. Naru let out a loud, muffled scream and tried to knock his hand away, but he easily subdued her without removing his hand from her mouth.

He pinned her to the door to keep her struggles to a minimum as the third Hokage came walking over shaking. Gods that had been a close call. One word from her would have sealed their fates. "Gods child..." The elder said in a shaky voice as Naru glared at Kakashi, silently willing him to let her go so that she could tell him to jump off a cliff or something.

"My lord. What was she trying to do? Why do I need to cover her mouth?" He asked worriedly, he had'nt heard her voice since she was a child and had longed to hear the sound almost more than he longed to breathe.

"It's not really her. It's more along the lines of what the Kyubbi had done to her."

"Sir?"

"Her voice Kakashi, is a deadly weapon with the ability to enthrall anyone who hears her speak. It so pure and beautiful that it is addictive. She sometimes uses it to kill. She's upset and not thinking clearly or she never would have opened her mouth." Sarutobi said as he stared at the distraught girl. Kakashi looked at Naru at a loss.

He didn't know what to think. "Why would the demon do something like that?"

"I think it was it's way of trying to protect her. Think of it Kakashi, anyone hurting her just has to hear one word and they fall completely under her spell. They would do whatever she asked them too. Let her go. Stop hurting her. They would do anything. _Anything_ at all to make her love them and continue speaking to them."

"I see." Kakashi said as he glanced at the elder. "Cover your ears Lord Hokage." He said a second or so later. If Naru had something to say then he wanted to hear it. Even if it killed him to do it. Sarutobi looked at him like he was nuts but did what he asked as he slowly removed his hand from Naru's mouth.

"What is it Naru? Does the thought of being my wife frighten you so much?"

"Yes." Naru's voice was weak and raspy from lack of use. And it was the most enchanting sound that Kakashi had ever heard. So soft, and lyrical almost like the sound of an angel's voice.

"I don't know what you want from me. I can't...I can't. I don't know how to be a companion to someone alive." Kakashi frowned. She was'nt making any sense. What did she mean by she didn't know how to be a companion to someone alive?

"Slow down honey. Tell me what your talking about from the begining."

"I had a mate...she was killed and I can't care about anyone but her. It's my fault-" She started crying then, tears slipping down her face as she tried to breathe. But it was so hard, it felt like her insides were being ripped out.

"It's my fault that she's dead. If I were anyone else... If I were normal...she might still be alive. I would be happy. Gods I want to be happy, I miss being able to smile and laugh. I miss laying in bed next to her, holding hands." Everything came pouring out, her hatred, her pain and her sorrow leaving her feeling empty, and hollow inside. Sara had been her dream, her hope for a future and family and love and when she had died.

When she was finally done speaking Kakashi's heart was aching so much that he was dangerously close to tears as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. She had such a despolate look on her pretty face, such a pained look that he could'nt stand it.

All of her pain and suffering could have been avoided. "Naru...you can have those things again if you want them. I'll do anything you want me too. I will kill _anyone_ that you want me too. But please, please, _please_ give me a chance to make you happy. To give you the things that you need and want and desire. I can give you a family. I can resurect your dreams. I can keep you safe if you would let me."

Naru stared up at him with a lost expression on her face. She wanted to stay mad and rant and scream at him and Jiji both but she could'nt when they were trying so hard to try and give her back the things that she had lost. Her risistance melted away. "I can't forget Sara."

"I'm not asking you too. We'll build a shrine to her in our home, and we'll talk to her every day if you want too."

"Sara and I always talked about kids. As many of them as we could stand."

Kakashi smiled and framed her face in his hands. "I'll give you dozens. And we'll name seven of them after Sara."

"But-"

"What is it honey?"

"What if we are'nt happy?"

Kakashi blinked as he noted the way that she had included him in her sentance. 'We'. He smiled and leaned down and whispered.

"We will be. You have my word that we'll make it work."


	10. Chapter 10

Naru consented though she was'nt exactly sure why. Maybe she was just tired of fighting with herself. Or maybe it was the silver haired man's words echoing in her mind. _"We'll make it work, you have my word." _Whatever the reason, she was married to Kakashi an hour later and given a scroll to use to pack her things in so that she and Kakashi could leave the village.

Sarutobi had said that they could take a month to get to know each other before they would have to return. And as a last order of buisness with the two, the Hokage had pulled her aside and asked her if she knew what sex was, and if anyone had ever hurt her using sex as a weapon.

She had stood up and walked over to a bookself across the room and pulled out a book that she had used to inform herself about sex and laid it on the desk in front of them both, and then wrote down a note about how no one had dared to touch her in such a way because she had told them that if they did, the demon would impregnate them and it's offspring would kill them when they punched through their body's to get free.

Sarutobi had looked at the note and snorted before passing it to Kakashi so that he could see. The copy nin shook his head and looked at her. _That_ was a fucking brilliant lie. And because of how afraid the villagers were of the demon, it must have worked like a charm.

Meaning that his Naru was still a virgin. The relief he and the Hokage both felt was over whelming as the elder pushed them both out of his office and told Kakashi to head to the cabin in the mountains two days travel from the village. Kakashi nodded his head and without touching Naru managed to manuver the girl out of the building and walked her to her apartment so that she could pack before taking off to his own, but not before he summoned two large wolf like dogs, one black and a russet colored one to watch her until he returned.

Naru walked through the only home that she had ever known and paused from time to time to touch something. A picture frame, her kitchen table, she sat down on her bed and looked around her room and was suddenly seized by an irrational bought of panic. It felt like her own little world, the one that she had used for so long to protect herself, was ending.

Why had she given in to Sarutobi's interferance? Why had she gone through with the marriage? Did it have to do with the sweet promises that Kakashi had made her? She didn't know anymore and thinking about it so much was giving her a headache.

She got up off of the bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out some of her clothes, the new ones that she had'nt bothered to wear just yet and laid them all on the bed in different piles. Shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, bras, panties, socks. She packed them away in the scroll and moved on to the bathroom. Setting her toothbrush, combs, shampoo's and conditioners aside and then packing them away before moving on to the few bottles of perfume, and scented lotions that she owned, then the jackets in her closet and packed them away too.

She turned to go back to her bed and sit down and found Kakashi leaning against the door frame watching her. "How long-" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper as he pushed away from the door and walked over to her and took the scroll from her and put it in his weapons pouch, again he was careful not to touch her. Apparently he knew that she was'nt really big on being touched and was trying to respect her wishes to the best of his ability.

It was sweet of him. Odd but sweet. She shook her head and blinked. Where had that thought come from? "A few minutes. Do you have everything? We need to get going soon."

Naru nodded and looked around the room, a peculiar pain in her chest. "Naru... It's not the end. This is just the beginning of a new chapter in your life." Kakashi said gently, knowing that she was feeling sad about leaving her the only home that she had ever had behind.

"Is it normal to feel scared?" She asked in that soft raspy voice that he loved so much.

"It is. I'm terrified myself. I'm not sure if I'm the husband and family type. But god I want to try." He said as he let his head fall back on his shoulders and closed his eyes for a second. "I want to be close to you, more than anything else in the world."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Five hours later-

It was getting dark and Naru was getting tired. Kakashi could see it in the way she sometimes rubbed her eyes and sighed when she dropped back behind him a few steps. "How about we stop here for the night?"

She looked at him for a second and nodded her head and shrugged off her pack as he dropped down to sit on the ground and shrugged off his pack and started to dig around in it for the food that he had packed earlier and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to her. She took it and unwrapped it and took a small bite. Peanut butter, not bad.

It was just a bit better than fish.

She scrunched up her nose like a bunny and made a funny sound. God she hated fish. "Naru? Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked as he swallowed what was left of his sandwich and took a sip of water from his canteen. Naru didn't look at him. She just nodded her head and ate her food in silence. Kakashi sighed and watched her, waiting until she was finished before offering his canteen to her. She shook her head and leaned back on her arms and looked up at the sky and Kakashi suddenly wanted to try something.

"Naru..." She looked at him. "I know that you have had a difficult life, but I would like to try something. I want you to touch me. Do whatever you want, cut me, strike me, hurt me if you deem it nessisary, just touch me."

She tilted her head to the side and studied him as he lay down on his back and put his arms behind his back, his hands gripping his wrists. Curious to see where his request might lead, Naru moved closer and ran her finger tips lightly over the bridge of his nose. She knew that she should resist this temptation, but for some reason instead of being disgusted with him, she wanted to touch him.

Maybe a small pat on the shoulder would do it for him until she got to know him better. His eye flickered open and she froze as her eyes locked with his one dark blue. There was something strange at work here. Something off with her fundamentally. She could feel something inside of her change in that second and flushed with embaressment and backed away slowly as she realised what was happening here.

He was seducing her, giving her control of their bonding. And they were bonding, she could feel it in her heart, in her soul. "Don't stop Naru. Please." He was begging her. Softly, gently, luring her closer. She made a funny sound and froze again as he sat up and unzipped his vest and slipped it from his broad shoulders and neatly folded it and laid back down, making sure once again that his hands were behind his back and waited for her to move in close again.

It took several minutes of silently debating with herself but she finally moved over next to him again and ran her finger tips along his right eye brow, along the fine silver hairs. They were so soft that she shifted her fingers and ran them through his hair, gripping a fistfull of the soft silken strands and tugging gently. Kakashi twitched, sighed and closed his eye and smiled behind his mask as she repeated the action several more times.

It felt good to have such soft hands touching him. Naru frowned a little bit and carefully removed his head band and blinked when she saw the scar running along his eye lid and down his cheek. Is this why he hid his eye? Kakashi opened his eyes and stared at her, wondering if she would find the scar and the sharigan eye distasteful in some way. He was honestly very afraid that she would. But she didn't say anything, her expression didn't betray her thoughts as she ran her fingers along the scar that ran down the curve of his cheek.

Her touch remained tentive, and almost shy as her fingers ghosted along his jaw, he tipped his head back some so that she could run her hand along his throat and had to resist the urge to twitch under her hand. It felt odd to have someone touch him like this, but also sort of theroputic. "Can I move your mask?" Naru asked in the same whispering tone that he was beginning to suspect was her effort of trying to lessen the enthrallment in her voice that was just begging for his attention.

He nodded his head slightly and felt her fingers curl around the hem of the mask and slowly, pull it down from his face, stopping briefly when she had it under his lower lip and traced the shape of his lips. He had a beautiful face. Even with the scar, his face was beautiful.

Kakashi watched her face as she leaned over him a bit, her finger tips trailing along his lower lip, he parted his lips slighlty and wished she would kiss him. His body was already reacting to her closeness, her softness, and her scent.

She moved back away from him and frowned. "Naru is something wrong?"

Something was. She wanted to get closer to him, to have more contact. For some reason she felt driven to want to get closer to him. But there was a bit of a problem. She would have to sit on him to do it and her options were very limited. If she sat on his stomach he might have trouble breathing. If she sat on his legs it would'nt feel very comfortable for either of them. But if she stradled his hips...things were going to get akward fast thanks to the bulge in his pants.

Kakashi chuckled and lifted his back just enough to remove his arms from under him and slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her up and settled her so that she was stradling his hips, that bulge that she had been so wary of pressed intimatly against her causing her to turn a bright vivd pink color. "Sorry honey, but you really do need to learn about this sooner than later. Now is as good a time as any. Control is still yours, so don't feel scared-"

Who the hell was scared? She was embaressed! She thought as she made a funny sound. "I won't touch you again unless you let me." He said as he lifted his hips a bit and watched her eyes go wide as she planted her small hands on his pec's to keep her ballance and made that cute little sound again as he put his hands back under his back and waited.

She took a minute to squash her feelings of panic as he settled back down and lay still again, watching her from under hooded eyes. Naru hid her face in her hands and slowly counted to ten. Five times before she peeked at him from between her fingers and stared at him for a second as she calmed her rattled nerves enough to continue.

She started at the bottom this time. Touching him the hard planes of his stomach through his shirt before she made a frustrated sound and yanked the fabric up so that she could touch his bare skin. He twitched as he felt her fingers ghost over the hard muscle of his abs, she traced patterns into his skin and drew little circles around his belly button driving his arousal to dangerous heights.

He made a throaty purring sound and her eyes flickere to his face, her lips tilted up in a smile and he sucked in a breath. Dear god she was smiling. Actually honest to god smiling. Because he was purring?

He purred louder, the sound vibrating his chest and she leaned over him and pressed her ear to his chest and put one of her hands against his throat and smiled. For some odd reason she really liked this sound. It was loud, but not so loud that it hurt her ears. She could feel the vibrations in his chest, in his throat and took a moment or so to mimic the sound and purr back, noticing how the sound faultered a bit so that he could hear her better.

She sat back up, wanting to hear him purr more and slipped her hand under the hem of his shirt and slipped it up higher so that she could feel his chest, she ran her hands over the thick muscle pausing breifly to trace his nipples. He bit his lower lip to keep from making a sound, his fangs biting into the skin of his lip until he tasted a bit of blood.

She was driving him nuts. His body twitched under her hands as he ached for relief. He should stop her now, he knew it and yet he could'nt think clearly enough to say the words. So when she leaned back and started to trace the skin of his stomach again, before leaning down and licking him exprimentally. His heart nearly stopped.

The rasp of her small tongue against his skin was almost enough to make him cum, it was certainly enough to make him cry out and lift his hips and rub against her. She dug her finger nails into his skin and licked him again.

His skin tasted nice. Different from Sara's but nice just the same.

"You taste good." She said softly against his skin as she licked a trail from his stomach to his chest and ran her finger nails along his fibs leaving little red marks behind on his skin. He cried out again and felt himself starting to cum.

_Stop! Stop her now!_ His mind roared in a panic as he groaned and looked at her. "N-Naru, let me touch you...please. I'm starting to-" He bit his lower lip again and shuttered as she leaned back away from him and nodded her head. Giving him permission to touch her if he wanted.

He growled and grabbed her, his hand hooking around her nape and jerking her body down against him as he rolled so that she was under him. She made a startled sound as he tangled his fingers in her hair and sealed his lips over hers. Her eyes went wide in shock as he licked along her bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She made a mewling sound as he lifted his lower body so that he was'nt grinding against her like he wanted too, still too aware that she was'nt ready for that and not wanting to scare her more than he must have already and used the heel of his hand to finish himself off before tearing his mouth from hers and rolled off of her so that he was laying next to her panting.

He lay there for a second or so before turning onto his side and looking at her. She was going to drive him crazy. He just knew it. "Come here honey." He said gently as he tried to catch his breath. Foreplay had never felt so damn good, or been so damn sweet. He wanted to return the favor but he doubted she would let him go that far. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer, making her lay next to him so that he could purr for her again.

Knowing that she would want to hear the sound again before she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi awoke an hour or so after he had managed to doze off and stared up at the sky for several minutes before he realised that it was dark and he had yet to put up his tent and secure the area. Looking down at the small body curled against his side, he smiled. He hadn't expected the little trust exercise that he had wanted to try out to go quite so well, but it had. And they had bonded a little as a result.

Naru would likely seek him out time and time again to se if she could make him purr again. And he didn't mind that, even if she treated him more like a pet than a husband, he still wouldn't mind. Mainly because treating him as a pet would mean that she felt a certain amount of affection for him, and that would be something that he could live with. The rest would fall into place in time. He carefully extracted himself from her, freezing for a second or so when she opened one of her eyes an glared at him for a second or so before going back to sleep.

He chuckled and grabbed his vest up off of the ground and draped it over her to keep her warm and went to make camp.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The next day at about three in the evening they reached the cabin and Naru stood back while Kakashi unlocked the door and opened it.

The cabin was pretty cozy on the inside. There was a fire place, a couch, a reading chair, a book shelf with some books on tactics, warfare and some other things. The kitchen was nice and spacious, the fridge was neatly stocked with juices, fruits and vegetables. The freezer full of meats and ice cream.

The cabinets fully stocked with soups, bread, snacks and such. The dishes were clean. And oddly enough the cabin itself smelled like lemon pledge and looked like it had been scrubbed clean. Naru looked at Kakashi with a puzzled expression on her face and he made a humming sound. It looked like the Hokage had made them take the long way here so that he could send someone to clean the cabin and stock the cabinets and fridge with foods and such.

He would even bet that the old man had sent some extra clothes for Naru to wear now that she was his wife, the elder, like Kakashi would expect her to dress a certain way. He would want her to wear his clan colors and wear her hair up so that everyone would be able to see him mating mark on her skin and now who she belonged too. It was a bit juvenile, but that was just the way he was. His father had been the same way with his mother.

Aside from that there was very little that he expected from her, knowing that making such demands of her would probably make her feel more like property than a person. But he did have just one more expectation, and it was not negotiable. He wanted her to mark him and make him her own. He had brought along a leather collar with a seal on it that once placed around his neck by her, it would only come off if she died. He had also brought an ear piercing gun and several styles of earrings and wanted her to use them to pierce his ears with something that she had chosen with her own hand.

Even if he didn't wear them for long, he would have the scars for life and that would make him feel more like he was hers. At least until he could get her a ring. "What do we do now?" Naru asked softly and he looked at her.

They didn't really have to do anything, but he would like to try his hand at the trust excercise again. He was curious to see how far Naru would trust him, if at all. He walked out of the kitchen and grasped her wrist and pulled her over to the couch and gently pushed her down on it so that she was sitting there facing him. "Would you mind if I touched you like you did with me? I promise that you don't have to lay on your hands, or restrain yourself, I just want to touch you a little."

Naru suddenly looked very nervous and looked at the door as if she was debating with herself on how far she would get if she ran. Kakashi's heart ached a bit in his chest. Was letting him touch her such a frightening thing? "Naru...I won't do anything you don't want me too. You can stop me at any time, all you have to do is say 'stop'. Understand?" Naru nodded slightly but still looked nervous as she reached out and grasped his wrist.

_Such a brave girl despite her fears._ Kakashi could'nt help but admire her as he pulled off his head band and his mask and put them on one of the tables. "Lay down Naru." He said in a husky voice as she looked around, not quite sure what he wanted her to do.

She lay down on the couch and tried not to flinch when he sat on the edge of the cushions and leaned over her. His fingers caressing the curve of her left cheek, his thumb tracing her lower lip as he stared at her lovely, face. She was trembling, her whole body shaking slightly under his finger tips as he caressed her soft skin. "Your beautiful Naru." He said as he leaned his head down to brush hs lips across her mouth.

She twitched, as he brushed his lips along her cheek, working his way to her jaw. He nuzzled her and smiled against her skin when she tilted her head so that he would have better access to her neck and licked along one of the arteries running up from her heart. She gasped as he ran his fangs along her neck, longing to sink them into her skin and leave his mark on her but trying very much to be patient so that he would'nt end up hurting her when he did.

He latched onto her neck and sucked on the spot he wanted to mark, the small area between her neck and shoulder. She cried out and raised her hands and put them against his chest, for a second he thought she was going to push him away. But instead of pushing him away like he had thought she would she gripped his vest and pulled him closer. He growled low in his throat, the sound rumbling in his chest as he lifted his head slightly and kissed his way back to her mouth.

She didn't flinch away from him this time, he realised as he tangled his fingers in her soft thick blond hair and sealed his mouth over hers. She made that sweet little mewling sound again and opened her mouth for him as he licked along her bottom lip and let him slip his tongue inside her mouth. Running his tongue along her own, mixing their breath together, Kakashi slanted his mouth ovr hers and deepened the kiss. She was so sweet. Her taste, her skin, that little mewling sound that she made were all so addictive to him.

He needed to stop and let her go, the fire raging through his veins was slowly starting to burn out of control. He broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers feeling a bit dizzy and breathless. Needing to catch his breath. "I need to stop here, honey. I have to go set up a perimiter. Do you want to explore a bit while I do?"

Naru swallowed with some difficulty, her mouth completely dry as she blushed. Why did he have to be such a good kisser that she was having trouble thinking? She nodded her head and he smiled and caressed her cheek one last time then stood up and walked out the open door. Leaving her lying alone on the couch trying to regain her ability to breath and think again.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

I would love to get at least fifty reviews on this story. But I have to be realistic, so another twenty or so would be nice too.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that evening Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading his Itcha-Itcha book (Or rather he was supposed to be reading) while Naru took a nap in the reading chair. He looked up from the same page he had started reading...three hours ago and looked at Naru. His lips curved up in a smile as she shifted positions and curled up again in the chair a fer feet away from him. She looked like a kitten sunning itself while napping.

Her soft blond hair slipped over her shoulder as she drew her knees to her chest and sighed in her sleep. How anyone could managed to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position, and make themselves look so small was beyond him.

But it worked for Naru, she was just so cute he could'nt keep his eyes off of her. He knew the begining signs of imprinting, his father had told him about what would happen once a particular female caught his attention.

He would feel the need to watch her, to stay unusually close to her, he would want her scent on his skin, the taste of her on his tongue. He would desire the sound of her voice, could crave the sound, would want to hear it constantly and memorize it so that he never forgot the sound, no matter what happened. It was irrational how easily she made him feel those things, yet he did.

He had noticed the beginning signs of imprinting earlier yesterday evening when he had begged Naru to touch him. He was a jounin, an elete, a former Anbu. He had been trained brutally to with stand anything, torture, even death and to do it silently and with a smile. But he had _begged_ Naru. Actually fucking begged, like a weakling, for her to touch him, and she had. So damn sweetly. That shy and tentive touch had all but broken him into pieces and bound him to her side. Left him wanting, needing and longing for more.

He set his book aside and tipped his head back slightly and stroked the bare skin of his neck, wondering what he would feel once the collar was around his neck. Would he feel overwhelming joy at finally being collared by someone? By his former sensei's daughter? Or would he feel panicked, and need to escape? He sighed and dropped his hand away from his neck. He had no way to know what he would feel until he had her put the collar on him.

He stood up and quietly moved past the chair Naru was sleeping in, glancing at her as he walked into the shadows down the hall and into the bedroom that the two of them would be sharing for the next month and pulled out the sealing scroll that he had used to pack his things in and unsealed the collar and picked it up. The soft inky black leather felt good in his hands. He folded it this way and that because of the stiffness of the material and sighed again and decided that it was now or never.

He could wait to have Naru mark him after he bedded her.

He walked back down the hall with the collar in hand and leaned over Naru and reached out to touch her.

She could sense him there, reaching for her and opened her eyes and made an odd yipping sound and looked at him and stretched a bit. Arching her back like a cat before settleing back in the seat. "Sleep well precious?"

"I would have slept better if you were'nt skulking around... Is that a collar?" Naru asked as she reached out and took it from him. It was a good leather collar. The type that people bought and put on their most precious pets. The leather was just a bit stiff, unusual for something made out of deer leather, and there was a strange silver seal on the inside of the dark leather. It took her a second to realise that the silvery seal on the inside of the leather was phyphoning some of her chakra into it. _What the hell? _

Kakashi said nothing as she tried to hand it back to him with a worried expression on her face. Ah, so she had felt her chakra being drained by the seal a little bit. "What are you doing with this?" Naru asked as he smiled and dropped to his knees in front of her and pushed the collar back at her. She frowned and tried to give it back to him again. In her experience nothing that could drain her chakra was good.

She was staring to get scared.

"Calm yourself Naru. It's not for you."

"Good cause I'm not a pet." She snapped, her voice raising just a little above her usual whispered tone.

"I know that. Now please calm down, it is'nt hurting you."

"Then take it back."

"I can't take it from you until the seal turns red, that shows that it has enough of your chakra to make what I want you to do with it work better."

"Huh?"

He smiled and reached out to frame her face in his hands and kissed her, gently, tenderly. She made a whimpering sound and he drank it in, needing to distract her until the seal turned red. It only took a minute or so for the seal to gather enough of her chakra to turn a deep glittering fiery red color as Kakashi sat back on his heels and let Naru go. She sat there looking dazed as he took the collar from her and examined the seal to make sure that everything was in place.

It was. "Naru would you put this around my neck?" He asked as she looked at him wide eyed as he pressed the collar into her hands.

"Why-"

"It's a tradition in my clan, that when a male is married he wears a special collar and a mark or scar that his mate has given him. They are posession marks to help bind us to our mates on a much deeper level."

Naru cocked her head and thought for a second. "Like chakra rings?"

"Chakra rings? I don't think that I've ever heard of those."

"I think thats because I'm the only one who can make them. They're a small amount of chakra that is formed into a ring and hardens into a substance stronger than diamonds and metal. Once you put them on your self and your mate, you can never be apart."

"Did you make chakra rings for Sara, Naru?" Kakashi asked curiously, it sounded like an remarkable ability to him. He would have to try it out later.

Naru blinked back tears as she nodded her head. "I never got to give her hers. I buried them with her because keeping them just seemed wrong."

"I see. I'm sure that she would have been very happy with hers." He said gently as Naru looked at the collar in her hands and sighed.

"I really have to do this don't I?"

Kakashi nodded and leaned forward until his body was resting against her legs and waited. Naru took several deep breaths to calm herself and combed her fingers through his soft hair and slipped the collar around his throat and buckled it and watched as he leaned back as the buckle disappeared leaving only the leather. She blinked and was about to ask him how he would take it off it it got uncomfortable but he wrapped a hand around her ankle and tugged her off balance as his hands worked the zipper and button on her pants.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Giving you a reward."

"Huh?"

"Just lay back and relax, this will feel really good." He said as he grasped her pants and dragged them down her long slender legs along with her panties. Her face turned a bright pink as he ran his hands along her legs to the inside of her thighs and lifted them up so that they were resting over his shoulders and leaned down and gave her a long lazy lick.

Naru froze, her mind going blank as she felt his tongue lick along the inside of her thighs and screamed in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Doing a breif time skip to move the story along.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Two weeks into their honeymoon-

Kakashi lay stretched out on the bed next to Naru, his body aching, his breaths shallow and ragged as he tried to breathe through the strange sensations in his body. He felt overly warm, his skin sweaty. He rolled over onto his back and glanced at Naru to make sure that his tossing and turning hadn't woken her up. He needn't have worried since the girl slept like the dead.

He stared up at the ceiling and lifted his hand so that it was in front of his face and quickly counted back to how long it had been since the last time he had gone into heat.

Five months, three weeks and fourteen days. Meaning that the reason he felt so breathless and achy was because his body was preparing itself to go into heat again. He let his hand fall back to his side and groaned. This was not good. Not good at all. Naru wasn't aware of his little problem, he doubted that such an idea had ever crossed her worried mind since she had been so busy trying to get used to him and his little perversions.

In the two weeks since they had been married, Kakashi had been utterly amazed by how quickly Naru adapted to married life. She had gotten used to his presence, his sense of humor, his weird touching fetish, and truly didn't seem to mind anymore if he took things just a bit too far for her innocent mind to handle as long as he stopped when she said so.

He looked over at her again, his eyes doing a slow sweep of the naked skin of her back, the soft curve of her ass. All that creamy smooth skin that he longed to mark as his own. It had taken him up until last night to finally convince her to sleep naked next to him, and she had finally felt brave enough to try since he had taken up the habit of sleeping in sweat pants, instead of the preferred nakedness, he had gotten so accustomed too.

He was close now, he could feel it in the way that his skin tingled in some places and burned in others. His chakra was circulating in a much faster pace than normal. In the morning when Naru woke up, he will have grown wolf ears, claws and a tail.

He would recognise her scent and he'd pounce her.

He doubted that she would appreciate two hundred and sixty pounds of hard muscle jumping her and having his wicked way with her. But really, what could he do? It wasn't like he would be able to stop himself since his control over that part of his body was hanging on by a bloody frayed thread. He looked at her again.

He really wanted to wake her up and warn her but he was just so damn exhausted right now. His mind was getting fuzzy and his eyes were getting so heavy that he could barely hold them open, the exhaustion was just another way for his body to help him cope with the painful sensations of growing ears and a tail. If he was too exhausted to stay awake, he wasn't likely to feel the extra pieces of flesh tearing through his skin, or the tingle along his skull and spine he got, when they grew fur.

The last time he had gone into heat, he had managed to stay awake for a majority of the changes and had scratched a hole through his skull with his claws in an effort to make the itching from growing fur on his ears stop. Naturally it had'nt worked, and he had ended up in the hospital in a coma for his efforts.

But things would be different this time. He didn't-or rather he shouldn't need to be restrained, drugged or chased through the village and stopped from doing what his instincts demanded he should do. Hopefully he wouldn't get out of hand and accidentally hurt Naru, since she was the only female for miles that he literally burned to possess.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru stirred from her sleep as she heard the faintest whisper of Kyubbi's panicked sounding voice in her head.

**_Psst, Kit. Kit! Wake up! We have a problem! _**

_Wha? Kyubbi? What's wrong? _

**_No time kit. Just get up-move! Slowly! He's watching you. _**

Naru frowned as she opened her eyes and turned over onto her back and used her hand to grope around the spot next to her where Kakashi should have been. Kyubbi wasn't making any sense, and she was starting to feel the demon's anxiety, her body responding to it, and became anxious herself. Where was Kakashi?

**_Forget about where he is and just get up!_**

_Why? _

**_Because we're easy prey like this. _**Kyubbi snapped as Naru started to sit up. The demon shrieked at her to go slower. Saying something along the lines of, **_Any sudden moves could _****_cause him to attack. _**

_Who? Who might attack us? _Naru asked in a trembling tone. She didn't understand what was going on. Where was Kakashi? Why wasn't he here to help her defend herself from her would be attacker?

Had he abandoned her?

**_Stop. Right. There. Kit._** The demon hissed as she slowly reached down to grab her night shirt and froze when she felt eyes boring into her back. She held her breath as she heard a slight rustling of movement from somewhere behind her and slowly, very slowly turned her head to see who was behind her.

She saw the flickering movement of a grayish white tail as it disappeared to the other side of her. An animal? Kyubbi was freaking out because of an animal? What the hell? Was the next question she was planning to ask when the demon made a funny sound and screamed, **_Move!_**

Naru grabbed her night shirt and rolled off of the bed as something big brushed past her and hit the floor with a loud thud as she scrambled to her feet and ran over to the door and started to slip out when she decided that she should know who was attacking her, or rather what kind of animal she was dealing with and looked back. Her heart thudded in her chest as she saw the tail whip back and forth in agitation as a silver topped head peeked up over the edge of the bed.

Her heart stopped for a second as Kakashi's mis matched eyes glared at her as a low rummbling growl echoed across the room. A promise of retaliation. A warning.

Oh god, he did not look amused.

**_What are you waiting for kit? Run! _**Kyubbi yelled as she slipped out of the bedroom and closed the door as Kakashi started to move around the bed towards her on his hands and knees. He lunged at her at the last second, his long razor sharp claws catching her upper arm as she slammed the door closed and held it there as he slammed his body against it.

Clever female. She had slipped from his grasp. He lifted his clawed fingertips to his mouth and licked some of the blood that he had gotten from his prey. Another low feral sound escaping his throat. Her blood was hot, spicy, and sweet at the same time. It tasted like honey on his tongue, the scent wafting up to tease his senses.

He was going to catch her. He was an excellent hunter, and would be able to track her by scent no matter where she ran. He would have her soon. It was just a matter of time. He stood up and slammed his shoulder against the door separating him from his prey and heard her startled squeak. Ah, poor thing. She was so frightened by her close call that she hadn't moved from outside of the door.

A pity since he liked to chase his prey down, but no matter. He'd have her soon.

Naru stumbled back away from the bedroom door as she shrugged on her shirt, letting the rough cotton material fall past her hips nearly to her knees as she took several steps back from the door as Kakashi threw himself against it again.

Panic surged through her system. What the fuck was going on? She wanted to scream, this was all so frightening and confusing at the same time.

**_That door won't hold. Run, kit. Run now. Run as fast and as far as you can before he catches you._**

_Why? _

**_Because he's in heat, and isn't in his right mind. I wish I could say that he'll be gentle with you once he catches you-_**The words 'And he will, catch you.' Went unsaid by the demon, but Naru didn't have to hear the damned words to understand what Kyubbi meant. **_But I doubt that he has that much control right now. _**

_Is there any way to settle him down? _

**_There is only one way, kit. And it won't be very pleasant for you. Now run. The door is giving. _**Naru turned and ran down the hall into the living room as there was a loud cracking sound and the bedroom door fell open. Kakashi let out the most ungodly sound. A howl to announce the begining of his hunt for her as she ran outside and slammed the door behind her and ran off into the thick under brush of the surrounding woods as he made quick work of that door too.

Using his body to break down that door too as he took off running after her at break neck speed.

Naru ducked under a branch and nearly tripped and fell when she mis calculated where a tree was, she skidded across the ground and hit it with her arm and pushed off as she changed directions and ran another way. She could hear Kakashi, tearing through the trees and bushes behind her. She looked back over her shoulder and bared her teeth, he wasn't exactly subtle. It sounded like he was knocking over a bunch of trees and such in an attempt to get them all out of his way.

Trying to make his own little short cut to her no doubt.

_So the only way for him to regain a bit of his former self is to let him have me? _Naru asked the demon, as she skidded to a stop and looked back. All of a sudden she couldn't hear anything. No birds. No tree's crashing to the ground. No Kakashi.

Where did he go?

**_Yeah, but kit...if you do this you'll be bound to him in a more permanent way. _**

_How so? _

**_It's hard to say. I've never really been in this situation before. _**Naru turned and started to run again when Kakashi jumped out of the bushes off to her left and grabbed her. Wrapping one hand around her waist and hooking another in between her legs and lifted her up off of the ground. She screamed and yelped as he slammed her body into the dirt.

Pain exploded in the back of her skull. Her ribs felt like they were crushed as the breath left her lungs and for a second or so it felt like her heart had stopped before it started up again, beating faster and harder than it had before as she blinked back tears as Kakashi gripped the front of her shirt and ripped it open.

**_Kit!_**

Naru struggled to breath as Kakashi's clawed fingertips dug into the skin of her cheeks forcing her mouth open as he leaned down and sealed his mouth over hers stealing what little precious breath she had in her lungs. She made a distressed sound and pushed at his shoulders making him lift his head and snap at her. His fangs nipping sharply at her neck, leaving a little red place as he ran his hand down the slender callum of her throat, his claws scraping against her skin making her twitch as he leaned down and rubbed his face against her neck.

First one cheek then the other, his lips brushing over her pulse point as he rubbed the top of his head against her chin. What was he doing? Naru wondered tiredly as he rubbed his face along the skin of her chest then her stomach.

**_He's trying to get your scent on his skin. He needs you to bear his scent as much as he needs to bear yours. _**

_Helpful... _Naru thought dryly. _Now what do I do?_

**_Nothing, kit. He's caught you. He'll take his prize and once he's himself again, you can beat him senseless. _**

Kakashi nipped at the tender skin of the females stomach, his fangs leaving little red bloody welts that he licked as he glanced at the females face. She was so still now, if not for the fact that she breathed he might have thought that she was dead. He ran his hands along the smooth pale skin, from neck to breast and lower making her squirm under him. His body ached, the throbbing in his cock matched the beating of his heart, his mind a blank, white haze.

He slipped one of his hands between her legs, pushing two of his clawed finger tips inside of her. She screamed and nearly came up off of the ground, her small hands grasped his shoulders and pushed, as he moved to pin her more thoroughly. His fingertips pushed through the thin barrier of skin inside of her as he settled as much of his weight as he dared on top of her, forcing her back down, the air in her lungs escaped her a second time and her teary eyes widened in fear.

He leaned his head close to her own, using his free hand to push her head back. His palm resting against her forehead as he licked the tears from her face. He had hurt her. It was'nt his intention. The fact of the matter was that he no longer remembered his intention, all he knew was what his instincts told him. He was trying to hold back. Trying to make it good for her, but it was difficult.

More difficult than he had thought it would be. He hadn't expected her to be so tight.

He withdrew his fingers and used his hand to pin her wrists as she gasped and let her eyes close, relief etched into her lovely face. _Not done yet._He thought with a low growl as he settled himself between her legs, the tip of his weeping member pushing against her. Her eyes opened wide in alarm and he ruthlessly thrust himself inside of her. She screamed and fisted her hands as she arched up off of the ground, a sob slipping out of her mouth along with a low moan.

_Kyuubi...it hurts..._

**_I know. I'm working on it. Just be patient. _**

Naru closed her eyes and took several breaths and waited. The pain that she had felt seconds ago dulled and became a slight ache, making it easier to breath as Kakashi started thrusting his hips against her almost violently. She cried out in shock and clenched around him as each movement sent little ripples of pleasure racing through her. Suddenly it was hard to breath for an entirely different reason.

Kakashi buried his face against the crook of her neck and scraped his fangs along the sensitive skin, she gasped and twitched under him, jerking her head slightly. He nuzzled her, forcing her head to the other side so that he had access to what he wanted and sank his fangs into the tender skin forcing some of his chakra into the bloody wound as he sucked at it. Determined to leave a mark that would'nt fade.

She screamed and clenched around him, her body pulling him in deeper as she milked him.

Everything went dark for a few seconds and she went completely limp as he thrust on last time, and something warm and sticky started to fill her body. She twitched and panted, her body feeling light, and she was slightly dizzy as she blinked a few times and Kakashi's face came into view.

**_Now reach up and touch him and say, Good boy. _**

_..._

**_Do it kit, or this will only happen again if he doesn't rip out your throat first. _**

Naru pulled one of her hands free and reached up and touched Kakashi's face and muttered weakly. "G-Good boy, Kashi."

Before everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

Naru pulled one of her hands free and reached up and touched Kakashi's face and muttered weakly. "G-Good boy, Kashi."

Before everything went dark.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi looked down at his mate's face as the white haze vanished from his mind and realisation crept in. His eyes widened and his face paled to a chalky white. "What?" What was going on?

Naru lay pinned under him, there were bloody markings on her arm, her neck. He lifted a shaking hand and stopped. Simply frozen in horror as he caught sight of the blood on his claws. Not his blood. He would know if it was. It was her blood, he could tell by the scent that it was hers. "N-Naru..." He rasped in a shaky voice.

She didn't answer. Didn't stir. He could'nt even tell if she was breathing. "Naru." He said her name a little louder, pressed his clawed fingers to her neck and felt for a pulse and fought back the urge to scream in anguish. Her heart was'nt beating. Or if it was ist was so faint that he could'nt feel it. What had he done? What had he done to his little Naru?

He could'nt remember anything. All he knew was the stark reality of what he was seeing with his own eyes. He pressed his mouth against hers, tears slipped down his face. He could'nt feel a pulse. H could'nt feel her breathing. _Please don't be dead. Please, don't be dead. Please. Please. Please..._ He silently begged as he gathered her small body in his arms and buried his face against her chest. His chest heaving in silent sobs as he held her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Naru." He sobbed against her skin as he tightened his arms around her. There was a rattling sound in her chest, under his ear, a soft thud followed by another then another.

Kakashi jerked his head back and looked at her, and held his breath as she wheezed and started coughing. "Naru. Naru. Naru! Answer me!" Kakashi yelled as he shook her. She moaned softly as her eyes fluttered slightly.

Kakashi closed his eyes and cradled her against him as he thanked god that he had'nt killed her and quickly got up. He needed to get her back to the cabin and see how badly he had hurt her so that he would know what all he had to make up to her.

He held her for a second sub conciously counting the number of beats per second before he took off running back towards the cabin.

Once there he walked over the broken door and frowned. Jesus Christ, what the hell had he been doing? He wondered breifly as he walked over to the couch and gently laid Naru on it and combed her hair back from her face as he looked her over. There were bruises on her wrists, a bloody scratch mark on one of her arms, some fang marks on her stomach, and the bite wound on her neck would need to be bandaged since it was still leaking blood.

There was blood on the inside of her thighs along with some of his semen. He'd have to clean her carefully there to keep from hurting her again. He reached out to touch her and stopped, his hand hovering just shy of her cheek and turned and ran down the hall to get the bandages and other things he would need to take care of her.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

**_Kit? Kit? Are you okay?_**

Naru's eyes fluttered open for a second, then closed again. _I'm... _She wanted to say fine, but her body ached all over so instead she asked about Kakashi. _Is he okay now? _

Kyubbi was quiet for a second or so. **_He's...himself again, but he is still in heat and will need you again. _**

Naru frowned, she was'nt sure that she liked that. As much as she knew Kakashi to be a good man, she also knew that he had been rougher than nessisary with her and she didn't like that.

**_It could'nt be helped kit._** Kyubbi said gently. **_I told you that he was'nt in his right mind before. He's a bit better now. He's able to reason again, and will honor your wishes no matter what they may be._**

Naru was quiet as she slowly pushed herself up on one elbow, hissing a bit when she felt a painful twinge in her back. After a second or so she managed to push herself upright and looked around, noticing with some wariness that she was back at the cabin, on the couch. She shivered and moved to wrap her arms around herself for warmth when she felt the air stir around her and a blanket fell around her shoulders from nowhere.

"K-Kashi?"

He was quiet as he moved back away from her. Stepping back into the shadows that he had been using to hide himself for the past three hours and simply stood there watching her. She was moving so slowly, she must have been in pain.

His fault. He should have warned her before giving into his body's demand to sleep through the changes. "Kashi?" She said his name a little stronger, her voice shaking as she looked around, trying to locate him.

"I-I'm here Naru." He said in a raspy tone, his voice much softer than it usually was, probably because he had made himself hourse, crying. He didn't understand why she was calling him. Should'nt she hate him? Was'nt she scared of him now?

She sighed, huffing a little bit as she sank back against the couch and hung her head for a second and pushed her hair back from her face and then lifted her head again and started to twist around in the seat. "Stay still Naru. You were hurt badly and need to stay put." He said it a little harsher than he should have if the way she flinched was any indication at all.

"Why can't I see you?" She sounded worried, scared even.

He fought back the hysteria he felt rising in his chest. He didn't know what to do right now. He didn't know how to make this up to her, was'nt even sure that he could make what he had done to her, up to her. "I don't want you to see me." He said in a gentle tone, trying to assure her that he would'nt touch her again without permission. It would be painful, especially in his current condition. But he would try.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice and he blinked and stared at her dumbstruck. What did she mean 'why'? He had all but forced himself on her and she wanted to know 'why' she could'nt see him.

He felt ashamed. His stomach in knots. He had been puking for the past hour. He felt week kneed, shaky, and god he wanted her to hold him. He wanted that so badly. "Because you need to rest." He said gently, making sure to keep his voice as calm as he could, trying not to show his distress over his actions.

**_He's lying Kit. He does'nt want to get close to you again, he's afraid that you hate him now._**

_What's the point in that? I saw what he was like before. He really didn't have any control over his actions. So hating him for something that he can't control is pointless. I'll just have to pay him back when I go into heat. _

"Kakashi, come here. I need to see you." Naru said gently holding her hand out to him. Kakashi sucked in a breath and stepped back farther into the shadows, his back hit the wall as he stared at her.

He was tempted to reach out. To take her hand, but he was'nt such a fool as to believe that she would forgive him so easily. "Go to sleep Naru. I'll be outside for the next few days, so don't worry okay." He said as he moved along the wall to the door and stepped out, leaving her alone in the cabin wondering what she could do to help him.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Kakashi, come here. I need to see you." Naru said gently holding her hand out to him. Kakashi sucked in a breath and stepped back farther into the shadows, his back hit the wall as he stared at her._

_He was tempted to reach out. To take her hand, but he was'nt such a fool as to believe that she would forgive him so easily. "Go to sleep Naru. I'll be outside for the next few days, so don't worry okay." He said as he moved along the wall to the door and stepped out, leaving her alone in the cabin wondering what she could do to help him._

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi came back into the cabin later that evening to check on her and frowned when he found her laying on the floor just a few feet from the couch, looking like she had tried to go after him before her body had given out. Dropping down to a crouching position beside her he hesitantly felt for a pulse, half afraid that her heart had stopped again and that she had died trying to reach him, and had been ignored.

He sighed softly when he felt her heart thudding under his finger tips, a bit stronger than it had been before. Shifting his fingers through the soft curtain of hair hiding her face, he brushed the soft strands back and froze when he saw the wet marks on her face, running down the curve of her cheek from the corner of visible her eye. _"Oh Naru..."_ He breathed as he shifted and slipped an arm under her naked shoulders and another under her legs and lifted her up off of the floor.

He cradled her small body in his arms, against his chest and sat down on the floor, settling her in his lap and held her as he rocked back and forth like he used to as a child when he had gotten frightened of the thunder from the summer storms. He needed this much, the contact, the comfort, even if she was'nt aware, he needed it so damn much.

Her head rested against the hollow of his shoulder, her breath warm and moist against his neck. He shuddered and curled his tail around her when she shivered, hoping that the little bit of fur on his tail would help keep her warm until he felt the need to move and take her to the bedroom and dress her.

Naru twitched as she felt something soft brush up against her side and curled her body a bit, drawing her knees up close and shivered a soft moan working it's way from her throat as she buried her face against something warm and frowned in her sleep. She could hear a heart beating under her ear. Could smell the scent that she had dubbed 'Kakashi's hot' scent. The smell of wind, river water, musk and male.

"...ashi..." She muttered his name and stirred slightly. His heart jumped up into his throat and for a second he was afraid that she would wake up, but she seemed to settle back down. He let out the breath that he had'nt known that he was holding and decided that he had had enough comfort for one night and stood, holding her in his arms and walked down the hall to the bedroom.

He deposited her on the bed and went over to the dresser and pulled out a clean shirt and a pair of panties and then walked into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and a clean wash rag and wet it and walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed and used the wet rag to clean the little bit of blood that had slipped out of her body from the torn tissues inside of her and. Being careful not to apply pressure, or to let his claws catch her skin and then tossed the rag across the room and picked up her panties.

It took a second or so, but he finally managed to slip them on her the right way, then grabbed the shirt and quickly dressed her, making sure to leave the sleeves just off of her shoulders for a second so that he could change the bandages around her neck. Checking the bite wound over as he finished unwrapping the bandages, it was still red, raw, he could see the faintest traces of a mark etched into her skin under the bite wound and felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

He had finally marked her. He brushed his fingers carefully over the wound and felt the urge to cry, again. What should have been the happiest moment of his life, the happiest day of his life, had been ruined by his damned lack of control over his animal instincts.

He took a shuttering breath and re wrapped her neck and then set the first aid kit aside and left the room.

He would'nt return to her side for a while. He was still suffering from his heat, and was'nt sure if he would be able to resist coupling with her again if he stayed close.


	16. Chapter 16

"Three days." Bang. She pulled one of the pans from the bottom shelf next to the stove and growled. Three fucking long ass days of worrying about Kakashi. Three days of having night terrors, and pacing, and biting her finger nails in anxiety and worrying about the damn man, and he didn't even have the decency to come back to the cabin and see her. At all!

Bastard.

She had done everything that she could think of to let him know that she was'nt mad at him for his loss of control. She was however tired of him avoiding her. And since her little display ealier had'nt stirred any sort of life or response form the damn man she was going to resort to drastic measures.

_Kyubbi. I need you to send me into heat._

**_Why?_**

_Because I need to pull Kakashi back to me and this is the only thing that I can think of to do it._

**_Have you tried walking outside naked and yelling, 'Come and get me'?_**

_Yes. Earlier, when you were taking a nap. I got a whole lot of nothing_. Aside from the inferiority complex she was starting to get from being ignored. She had even sat outside of the cabin and waited for him for over an hour. An bloody fucking hour!

Bastard.

She seethed as she slammed the pan down on the stove and growled warningly, even though she knew that was pointless since he was'nt there to hear how much she was irritated with him.

Kyubbi sighed. She really didn't want to do this. Even if it was for her kit.

If she sent her kit into heat just to get her mate's attention, she would be leaving the cabin pregnant with her mate's offspring. And on top of that, she would be stuck with some of her more animal characteristics for the whole year leading up to the young's birth.

Walking around with fox ears, fangs, and a tail in the leaf village was just like walking around with a target painted on her, kit's, back. The villagers would use every oppertunity to attack Naru. She might lose the young. Or she might lose her life. Then Kakashi would be alone again. Doomed to live without the other part of his heart and soul. He would self destruct.

He would die.

**_I don't want too._**

_I don't care. I'm losing Kakashi because he's being stupid. I need to stop him from pulling away now. Before we return to the village. _Because it wouldn't be safe for her if the villagers found out that her husband ignored her and went out of his way to avoid her. She would be left alone with every pervert and womanizer standing on her doorstep while Kakashi was off being stubborn.

The stupid, stupid man. Kyubbi sighed tiredly and bared her fangs as she considered her options. Her kit had a point. But then again, Kakashi was within his own right too. He was staying away in an effort to protect his mate, even if it was from himself. At the same time he was also damaging Naru's confidence among other things.

And it was true that if he continued to ignore her once they returned to the village, every male with ill intentions would be panting after Naru like she was a bitch in heat. Inevitably it would drive Kakashi crazy and he would become angry and start attacking Naru too. The thought of her kit being in that kind of situation. With her own mate, made the demon feel sick.

She didn't really have a choice. Neither did Naru.

It bothered her that her kit had already figured all of these things out when she had just caught on to them herself.

**_Alright. I'm going to put you to sleep for a little bit and jump start things. When you wake up, you'll be set. I'll wake you just before your wolf gets here._**

_Thank you._

**_Don't thank me. _**Kyubbi snapped as she reached out with her chakra and used a strong pulse to render Naru unconscious.

Naru hit the floor with a dull thud and didn't move again.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru was driving him crazy. Completely and utterly out of him fucking mind-with lust, crazy.

For the last three days he had stayed in the woods surrounding the cabin, watching the cabin, worrying about his female, hoping that her wounds were healed. And from her display earlier, trying to lure him back in to her side, he would guess that her wounds were healed.

He had been watching the cabin from a tree limb, the same one that he had been using to keep an eye on things, his ears flattened back against his head, for the past four hours. Wondering what the hell she was doing in there. It was well past the hour when the sun set, and for some reason unknown to him the cabin lights were still off.

And on top of that all of the noise that she had been making earlier, had gone quiet. It made him nervous, made him edgy.

He waited just a few more minutes before deciding that he needed to go and check on her, knowing that it was far to early for her to have gone to sleep. He dropped out of the tree and landed softly on the balls of his feet and moved slowly, cautiously towards the cabin. Pausing form time to time to look around, guiltily as he moved in closer.

He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed, tried to smell any signs of cooking or cooked food. Something, anything to indicate that she was alright without him so that he wouldn't have to go inside but knew that it was pointless to fight himself.

He was still in heat. He was in pain. He had tried to avoid her because he didn't want to hurt her any more, but he was at his limit and simply could'nt fight himself any more. He wanted to be in the cabin. He wanted to be with her.

Even if she was sad. Even if she was angry.

Even if she hated him.

He couldn't bear being apart from her any longer. He twisted the knob, and opened the door and peeked inside through the slitted opening into the inky darkness. "Naru?" He slipped inside and shut the door as he looked around, his eyes looking over everything. Nothing was out of place. There was no food out. Naru wasn't laying on the floor, the couch, or the chair next to the bookshelf.

He sniffed the air again and frowned, there was a strange scent in here. Nothing at all like the scent he recalled from his previous time spent in the cabin. What is that? He wondered as he took another step further into the room when he heard a soft rustle of clothe and turned his head towards the kitchen, his mis matched eyes narrowing suspiciously.

This was starting to look more and more like a trap to him.

A metal bowl rolled out from behind the counter as a hand, pale, slender and elegant appeared. Looking like it was reaching for the dish. "Naru? Naru are you alright?"

There was a low sound followed by panting and Kakashi moved in closer, his heart thudding in his chest as fear coiled icy fingers around his neck, threatening to choke him as he moved to the counter and peeked over the edge.

He could see her laying on her side on the floor, her long pale hair was damp with sweat and sticking to her skin. Her lips parted as she pushed herself up right, fearing that she might be sick he moved to go around the counter and froze when he got a good look at her sitting up, her back leaning against the counter.

His blood froze in his veins, then heated, turning to liquid fire as need slammed into him.

Naru looked at him, her pretty violet eyes glazed over, her shirt hanging off of her shoulder, her skin flushed as she moved, slowly towards him on her hands and knees. Her head butted against his thigh as she lifted her hands, small clawed finger tips digging into the fabric of his sweat pants as she nuzzled his aching length, her little fox ears flattened against her head as he reached up and tangled his fingers in her soft hair.

Oh god, when had this happened? Kakashi wondered in panic, as realisation seeped into his shocked mind. Naru was in heat too. And he wasn't sure when she had started to change or feel the effects, all he knew was that he couldn't leave her like this. Unlike him, she needed to be serviced or she would be in so much pain she might suffer a phsycotic break.

"Naru..." She looked up at him as she dug her little claws in a bit more and pulled his pants down until his cock was free of the rough, restraining material. He swallowed convulsively and pushed her back, not roughly, he just needed her to lay down. She went down far easier than he expected as he gripped her shirt and deftly unbuttoned the buttons and leaned over her, settling his body half on top of her and kissed her, brushing his lips over hers tenderly, determined not to make the same mistake that he had made before, and take his time with her.

He slipped the fabric from her slender shoulders and palmed her breasts, lightly brushing his thumbs across her sensitive nipples. She made a yipping sound against his lips and nipped at his bottom lip. He pressed his mouth against hers, putting a bit more pressure behind the contact and growled when she parted her lips for his tongue. He slid his hand along her skin, wrapping his fingers around her neck, his thumb caressing the skin of her jugular as he ravished the sweet, moist cavern.

He tore his mouth from hers and trailed, wet open mouthed kisses down her neck as he shifted his body so that he was completely covering her own. His aching cock pressed intimately against her, he could tell that she wasn't wearing panties, she was so hot, she was so dripping wet that all conscious thought fled his mind as he rubbed the weeping head of his member against her.

She gasped and writhed, her smaller body automatically seeking relief from his own as she lifted her hips up off of the floor in an effort to get him to enter her. "Stop!" He growled as his mis matched eyes stared down at her flushed face, laid one of his large hands on her stomach and pushed her body back down. Gods she was driving him crazy again.

She growled and hissed at him like a cat, baring her fangs, her small hands coming up from her sides, her fingers curled. He grasped her hands and pinned them, pressing more of his weight against her, crushing her smaller body under his own. She made a throaty sound and rubbed against him, desperate for him to take her. "Okay baby. Okay, I get it." He whispered in a shaky voice. and he did get it, she must be in agony to growl and hiss at him and attempt to scratch his eyes out like she had.

He reached between their body's and guided his cock to her slick heat and thrust hard, sheathing himself inside of her completely, not worried that he would hurt her since her mind was already so far gone. She gasped and dug her heels into the floor and lifted her hips, another throaty sound escaping her as he let og of her hands and gripped her hips, angling them so that he could stroke her deeper and started thrusting.


	17. Chapter 17

He was'nt a foolish man.

He was'nt even a stupid man.

He had been right when he had thought that things in the cabin had looked like a trap. And it had been. Naru had set a trap for him, and she had caught him. He should have been angry about the way she had manipulated him. He should have been enraged. He would had every right to be angry, to be enraged about the way she had effectively cut off his escape from her, from what he had done to her. Should have been angry about the outcome of her going into heat, about the young he knew she would bear him.

And he had been earlier, just for a little while. But his anger had quickly died down to smoldering embers as Naru's heat had progressed and he had realised just how much she needed him. He had taken her in every position he could think of, taking his time with her, making her writhe and beg for him. His own way of punishing her for trapping him like this.

He leaned over her back, his chest stinging from the deep scratches she had given him across his pec's as he pressed her down until her breasts were flush against the floor, her wrists pinned to the floor as he fucked her from behind. She sobbed and buried her face against the side of his arm as he thrust one last time and bit down gently on the nape of her neck, as he shuttered and came.

She screamed and trembled, the sound was shocked and awed at the same time as her body finally gave out and she fainted. He let go of her wrists and braced his hands on either side of her shoulders and shook as his chest heaved, his heart thudding in his chest, his body exhausted and sore as he pulled out of her and dropped his body onto the cold floor next to her.

Dear god, he wasn't sure if he could stand much more of this. He felt as if he and the world around him would go up in flames if this continued. He stared up at the ceiling for a second as his vision blurred and reached out blindly and slipped an arm under Naru's shoulders and dragged her back against his side and then turned so that his body was curled around her own, his tail curled around her own, making him smile, as his consciousness faded in and out for a second.

He buried his nose in her hair, his lips against her nape and breathed deep. She smelled like him. Like musk and honeysuckles and lilac. Like the new life resting inside of her. He tightened his arms around her body and let himself drift off, needing the sleep just as much as she did.

When he woke up her heat would be over and he would need to feed her and keep watch so that she could rest and recover her stength. Then he would find out why she forced herself to go into heat earlier than expected in order to trap him.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He slept for two whole days-and felt considerably better after the rest, considering that he had been up for four days and nights taking care of his mate. He stirred from his sleep, his head resting on Naru's back, her body turned so that she was laying on her stomach on top of one of his hands. Her whitish, pink, and green tinted tail curled partially around her waist as he rubbed his face against her soft skin, the fine rough hairs on his face leaving little red marks every where they touched as he carefully pulled his trapped hand free and sat up.

He looked around and lifted his nose in the air, he could smell people off in the distance, somewhere outside of the cabin and bared his fangs.

The Hokage had said that they would have a month before they had to return to the village, so there should be no reason for people to be on their way to the cabin. He looked down at his mate and frowned, unless the council had come up with some way to get around the Hokage and ordered Naru to be brought before them for some reason. Something that wasn't entirely impossible.

He leaned over her and slipped his arms under her shoulders and the other under her legs and lifted. He needed to get her to the bedroom and set up a barrier or she might be taken from him by force.

A low feral sound rumbled in his chest, whatever reason the strangers were coming to his little cabin paradise, he'd make sure that they didn't leave intact. They wouldn't even get with in breathing distance of his mate. He'd make sure of it.

He carried her down the hall way and laid her on the bed and quickly moved around the room, grabbing whatever scrolls, seals tags, paper bombs, and some clothes. He pulled on a pair of capri pants and fastened them then grabbed his face mask and pulled it on, pulling the hem down to the top of his collar and reached for his head band and stopped. he wasn't sure what rank the strangers were, but he could already tell from the quiet way they moved that they were shinobi, so taking his head band would be pointless.

He was known as one of the most serious, most vicious, and cunning killers the leaf village had ever produced. He frightened people, terrified them with just a look. He saw no point in hiding himself away completely. He would meet the nins face to face, as the killer, the animal, the man with something to protect. He wouldn't lose.

Losing was unacceptable.


	18. Chapter 18

He was known as one of the most serious, most vicious, and cunning killers the leaf village had ever produced. He frightened people, terrified them with just a look. He saw no point in hiding himself away completely. He would meet the nins face to face, as the killer, the animal, the man with something to protect. He wouldn't lose.

Losing was unacceptable.

Because losing meant that he would lose his mate and young.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Gai leaned his back against a tree trunk and looked from one masked face to another. God he hated being in the dark. Especially on missions. Not only that, but this particular mission involved his brother's favorite person.

Naru Uzumaki.

It had been almost a month since she had disappeared into thin air, almost a month since the council had gone into an uproar and demanded that the girl be found and brought before them for some reason. A reason that probably wasn't very good since they had been out to kill the girl since she was a child.

And to make things even more troublesome, Gai hadn't been able to locate Kakashi anywhere. He was starting to hope that the man had done the smart thing and grabbed the girl and run like hell. He doubted Kakashi would, but he hoped that he had since he had been missing too. "So why are we here again?" Gai asked one of the Anbu curiously.

If Naru was at the cabin located up ahead...Gai would probably have to kill the Anbu and take the girl back to the village and deposite her safely in the Hokage's office and stand outside of the door looking menacing until Kakashi could be found.

One of the Anbu looked at him. "We were ordered to fine and capture Naru Uzuzmaki, and return her to the village."

Gai cocked his head. That didn't tell him what the council was up too. "Why?"

"For her execution."

Gai stiffened and pushed away from the tree he had been leaning against and grabbed the Anbu by the front of his shirt and picked him up off of the ground and snarled. "What. Execution?" To Gai's knowledge the girl hadn't done anything to warrant being killed. Not only that but the council had no right to call for her execution behind the Hokage's back. The assholes.

"The council has called for her to be put on trial for leaving the village and being a danger to the people in Fire country."

"On what grounds do the council think they have the authority to call such a trial? Have they found bodies? Shallow graves of her victims?"

"No."

"Then it would be wise to merely see if she is at the cabin and then leave."

"But our orders! The council-"

"Do not have the power or authority to call for such things, nor do they have the power to call out and _order _a group of shinobi. _We_take our orders from the Hokage. Not them." Gai snapped as he threw the Anbu and watched how the man flipped himself and skidded across the ground. He doubted that his words had gotten through to them, but he had been right.

Once the Hokage found out about this-and he would, it was just a matter of time. Those fools on the council would find themselves facing execution for abusing their power and trying to usurp the village leader to further their own ambitions. "Enough." One of the other Anbu said as he stood up.

"It's time to go."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi had just finished setting the barrier in the cabin, one surrounding the bedroom to protect Naru while she was in such a weakened state. And three more set up, one on top of the other outside of the cabin, in the perimeter that he had set when they had first came here.

The barriors would hold until he broke them, and his traps came into play.

He should be able to kill the intruders after his mate easily enough with just the traps. But first he wanted to know who had sent them. If the Hokage had sent them for some reason, he would let them live. Maybe. But if the council had sent them, he would show them no mercy and murder them on the spot.

He sniffed the air and growled, the fur on his tail bristling and standing on end. They were much closer now, almost at the cabin. He could see them moving through the trees and bushes in the woods. Four Anbu and...bloody fucking hell, was that Gai? Kakashi wondered as they came to a stop a few feet from him, just beyond the barrier. The Anbu glared, and Gai let out this god awful scream as soon as he saw him and scampered behind a tree in an effort to hide himself before yelling.

"I have a taser and peper spray, and I'm not afraid to use them on you Kakashi!"

"Get over yourself Gai." Kakashi called back to let the man know that even though he was still technically in heat, he_ was_in his right mind. Gai peeked out at him from behind the tree, a frown on his face.

There was only one reason why Kakashi would be standing there looking amused while he was in heat. He had tagged a female and mated with her.

_Son of a bitch._Gai thought as he came out of his hiding place and pointed at Kakashi, who gave him an bemused look. "You! You have a mate!" Kakashi laughed at him. Gai made his observation sound like an accusation before grinning at Kakashi and stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Are congradulations in order, little brother?"

"They are."

Gai grinned. Kakashi had finally taken a mate. Now all he had to do was find himself a nice woman to settle down with and he'd be set. The Anbu looked back and forth between them, looking uneasy. It was one thing to find and capture Uzumaki and take her back to the village, it was another thing entirely to interfere with Hatake's mating habits while he was in heat.

That would be just stupid.

Then again, orders were orders. "Hatake-sama, we did not come here to disturb you or your mate-"

"Oh then why are you here?" Kakashi asked as he gave the Anbu a cold look.

"We are here on orders from the council-" _Big mistake number one_. Kakashi thought as he took a threatening step forward as the Anbu continued speaking. "To find, capture and bring Uzumaki Naru before them to stand trial and await execution." Kakashi's expression became murderous.

"Shut up." Kakashi snapped and the Anbu stopped speaking. "I don't know what you've been told and I really don't care. My mate, is staying with me. And if the council wants her, then they'll have to go through me. Personally. Naru is staying right here, until it's time for us to return to the village. Gai...get down." Kakashi said as he looked pointedly at the man he called his brother and watched as Gai automatically dropped to the ground as Kakashi tripped two of his most lethal traps and smirked as kunai, shuriken, and flames engulfed the four Anbu.


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi's expression became murderous.

"Shut up." Kakashi snapped and the Anbu stopped speaking. "I don't know what you've been told and I really don't care. My mate, is staying with me. And if the council wants her, then they'll have to go through me. Personally. Naru is staying right here, until it's time for us to return to the village. Gai...get down." Kakashi said as he looked pointedly at the man he called his brother and watched as Gai automatically dropped to the ground as Kakashi tripped two of his most lethal traps and smirked as kunai, shuriken, and flames engulfed the four Anbu.

_(******************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Gai screamed and started running around in weird little circles.

Kakashi stood there with an amused expression on his face, simply watching him run around. More than a little content to let his _pants stay on fire. _The bastard, if he didn't move soon to help him, he was going to literally have no ass. The flames were eating away at his clothes, burning into his flesh.

"...ai." _Mmm. Flames. Pretty. _Kakashi thought as Gai ran within arms reach of him for like the third time in so many seconds.

"Gyahhh!"

Mis matched eyes looked heaven ward. As if to say, 'Why do I always have to deal with this shit?'

"Gai."

"It burns us!" Ah. Gai was having a golem moment. Probably having a deep conversation with himself about how he was going to become a disfigured, ass-less monster who would never get a girlfriend and have to live in the sewers or something...he should just let him burn then.

Kakashi walked across the ground quickly and swiftly, making a bee line towards his friend and planted his foot in Gai's face, knocking him over while the silver haired man stomped him out. It took all of ten seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to Gai before Kakashi leaned over him and growled. "Done now, stupid?"

Gai blinked back tears and latched on to Kakashi's ankles when he tried to take a step away from him, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's legs and pulling the man's legs almost out from under him. "Thank you! Thank, you. Thank you. Thank you...hey wait- that was a deliberate attempt on my life wasn't it, you son of a bitch!"

Kakashi looked rather pleased with himself, but other wise said nothing. Instead he just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Not really. I did tell you to get down, it's not my fault that your butt stuck out too far. Now let go of my ankles, I have to go check on Naru." Gai let go of him and jumped up. Temporarily forgetting the fact that he had just been on fire three seconds ago.

"Then Naru _really_ is here with you? You _really _did marry her?" His voice was an odd combination of shock, and excitement.

Kakashi gave him a humming sound as he looked towards the cabin twenty feet away. His ears flattened back against his head. He could hear Naru moving around inside. Could here her trying to walk across the bedroom, down the hall. He could hear her stumble, and hit the nearest, closest surface and stay still for several seconds while she stood there panting. Her breath coming in little ragged breaths.

Hard and fast. He could almost hear the sound of her heart, speeding up to match the irregular rythem.

Kakashi moved away from Gai and walked over to the front door and just stood there for a second, his tail twitching back and forth behind him as Naru made her way over to the front door on weak and unsteady legs. She staggered over to him, and leaned her small body against him and made a whining sound.

She could smell the strangers' charred and burnt remains and had come out of a sound, exhausted sleep to see if Kakashi was all right. He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and pulled her against him and tipped her head back and kissed her briefly and tenderly on the lips before turning to say something to Gai, and blinked when he found himself alone again with his mate.

_That little ass-_

He'd have to kick Gai in his burns the next time he saw him. He'd have to kick him really, _really _hard.


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi dropped his pack at the door and turned to look at his mate. Five days ago she had been in heat, now she was out of it, her body completely rested and healed from all of the coupling, though the fox ears and the bushy tail remained. A testament to her current condition. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire._ But he didn't mind. He sort of liked the flame that she had sparked in him. He mused as she finished stuffing the last of her clothes into her pack and fastened it. "Are you ready?" He asked as she looked at him, her furry ears twitching slightly. She nodded and he smiled and held his hand out for the pack.

There was no way in hell he was letting her carry that heavy thing in her condition. If she tripped and fell in a mud puddle, she could easily drown. Then he would be down a mate and a young, and that would piss him off to no end. She handed him the pack after a second or so of hesitation and he smiled at her and wrapped the fingers of his free hand around her wrist and pulled her close to him and brushed his lips against hers in a feather light kiss then let her go and grabbed his own pack.

"Try to keep up, we're going to have to move fast to get back to the village, just in case."

Naru nodded her head and followed him out the door and locked and closed it behind them. "Ready when you are."

"Alright, here we go." Kakashi said as he tensed a bit then took off running, deciding that she might be able to keep up easier if he made a race out of their mad dash back to the village.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Gai cringed and ducked behind the nearest book shelf as several kunai were thrown at him. "The council did WHAT?" Oh, he_ would _kill them for this shit. He would kill them and kill their spouses and their kids and even their family pets! How dare those power mad fools go behind his back and put out an execution order for Naru! And on top of that the fools had sent four-not one. Not two. Not three. **_FOUR_**. Of his fucking Anbu and Gai, out to take the girl from her husband while on her honeymoon.

Goddamn them. "I want that execution order pulled and I want those bastards stripped of their power, and dragged through a field of rusted nails naked!" The old man roared in rage.

Gai peeked out form his hiding place at the livid elder, suddenly wishing that he was facing Kakashi when he was feral. A hoard of flying monkeys and an evil witch. Anything and anyone but the pissed off Hokage. "Sir..." The Hokage turned his dark eyes to the junin hiding behind his book shelf and bared his teeth and snarled.

"What?"

"Kakashi should be back in the village soon..."

"So?" _Get to the point before I make my own._ The elder thought darkly.

"So. Why not let the love birds decide what should happen to the council?" Sarutobi started to reach for some more kunai and paused as Gai's idea clicked in his mind. Yes. Yes, that could work rather nicely. Both Naru and Kakashi were rather cutthroat when they were wronged by someone so, yes that could work. But he still wanted that execution order pulled and the council stripped of their power.

"Fine-" He snapped in irritation as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the jounin. Just when he was looking forward to watching the bastards swing by their necks too. "Strip them of their titles and put them in chains. We'll let them suffer while Kakashi and Naru make their way back." Maybe he could sneak into the Anbu head quarters and rough the fools up a bit.

_I hope that Kakashi and Naru are alright._ "Gai!"

Gai peeked out of his hiding place again. Was he going to die now? He was, was'nt he? The elder had a smirk on his face that simply didn't bode well for his health. _Well Kakashi, we had a great run. Sorry I'm going to miss the birth of your fist born... _Gai thought as the elder sat back down in hsi black leather seat.

"Tell me how Kakashi and Naru were doing when you ran into them."

"Kakashi was in heat-" Sarutobi's jaw dropped and his face paled. He stared at Gai for several seconds like that before letting out a high pitch girly scream causing Gai to flinch and put his hands over his ears and swear.

"Quick, barrakade the doors! Board up the windows! Put my desk in front of the door!"

"Sir.."

"Food! We need food! Gai go collect enough food to last us a month-no three months!"

"Sir..."

Sarutobi looked at Gai as he started to shimmy his desk towards the door. "What are you waiting for? Do as I told you!"

"Sir. Kakashi tagged Naru-chan. Their mated now. Completely. He was able to reason when I spoke to him so he should be okay." Sarutobi blinked at him and flushed red and got quiet for a second before glaring at the man and huffing.

"Well, why the fuck didn't you just say so?" The damn fool.


	21. Chapter 21

Three days later-

Kakashi and Naru walked through the village gate early in the morning. Both were tired, dirty and in desperate need of a bath, some good food and some sleep. "Woah, Kakashi!" One of the watcher's said in surprise as he saw the silver haired man. He hadn't been aware that the man had been out of the village, though he had heard that the guy had been missing for the past month for some unknown reason.

_He must have been on a mission._The guy thought as Kakashi showed him his I.D and turned to look at Naru when the other guy on gate duty grabbed her.

"Hey, Genma. Look who I have. It's the nine tails brat." The guy said as he pulled on one of Naru's fox ears. Kakashi growled low in his throat and turned to say something to the man for touching his mate when Naru stomped on the guys foot. The man yelped, swore and slapped her before Kakashi could react.

"You-" The angry Hatake stepped forward and caught Naru as she stumbled back.

"That little bitch! I think she broke my toe!"

Genma looked at Kakashi and the glanced at his work partner and sighed in irritation. Kakashi looked like he was about to attack Katsu and rip his throat out. Goddamn it. Why did Katsu always cause so much trouble? Why couldn't he work with someone nice for a change?

"Katsu!" Genma called out warningly, but Katsu was too busy glaring at Naru and calling her every bad name he could think of as Kakashi checked her wounded cheek then pushed her behind him. Uh-oh, Katsu was a dead man if he didn't shut up.

"You stupid whore, you cock sucking skank. Who the fuck do you think you are, raising your hand against your betters-"

"Katsu!"

"The council should have killed you the same hour of your birth-"

"KATSU!"

Kakashi reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a shuriken. _Katsu._That was a nice name for such a sorry piece of shit. And soon it would be the nice name on the man's tombstone. No one touched his mate and got away with it. Behind him Genma threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes, well he had tried to shut Katsu up. But as usual the man just didn't listen. He looked away from the soon to be dead man and looked at the girl standing behind Kakashi.

He cocked his head and studied her as he noticed the furry tail and the little fox ears sticking out from under her blond hair and frowned. To his knowledge she was'nt supposed to look like that._I wonder if maybe that's the reason she and Kakashi are together. _Genma thought as Kakashi used the shuriken in his hand to sever the jugular vein in Katsu's throat and dropped him like a blood squirting brick and wrapped an arm around Uzumaki and maneuvered her away from the dying man.

Kakashi took his I.D. from Genma, muttered an apology and grasped Naru's small hand in one of his own and started walking towards the village.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Is your cheek hurting you?" Kakashi asked as he glanced back at Naru, she still had a red hand print on her cheek that looked painful to him.

"I'm okay." She muttered in the same whispered tone as before. It would seem that she was trying to fall back into her familiar pattern. Not quite withdrawn, but not really with him either. He gnashed his teeth and growled, his anger from before surfacing. He should have let Katsu live a little bit longer, then killed him slowly.

He led her to Ichiraku's and held the curtain back and let her slip inside before he followed her in. "Let's eat here before we head home." He said gently as he pulled out her seat for her. She sat down and waited for him to sit next to her as the old man behind the counter looked up and spotted her.

"Ah, Naru! My favorite costumer! I haven't seen you lately. How have you been?" The man asked as he fixed her her usual drink and set it down in front of her before looking at Kakashi, who ordered a sweet tea to drink while he waited for his food.

"I've been..." The guy turned his head to look at her, a funny expression on his face. A cross between shock and awe as he walked back over to them and handed Kakashi his drink before wiping his hands on his apron and leaning down.

"Well, I'll be. I think that's the first time that I heard you speak in almost seven years..."

She blushed before he reached out and turned her head a bit, and stared at the bruise forming on her cheek and then shifted his eyes to Kakashi as if to ask. 'Your doing?' Kakashi shook his head no and the man nodded his head and turned away from them again as they checked out the menu.

"So finish telling me what you've been up too girl."

"I got married." Naru said in a low raspy tone as she frowned. It felt odd saying that out loud to someone other than herself. The guy turned his head to glance at her, raised a brow, but said nothing for the moment.

"Do you know what you want?" Kakashi asked curiously as he brushed his knuckles along her cheek, his temper was barely hanging on by a thread as he stared at the pale blueish, purple spot blossoming under her skin.

"The vegtable broth ramen."

Kakashi's lips curved up in a small smile as he lifted his hand to get the guy's attention. The elder smiled and took their orders then left them to themselves as he went to fix their ramen. Naru leaned a bit in her seat and lay her head on Kakashi's shoulder as two more costumers walked in. "Hey, is that Kakashi-sensei?" A high pitched feminine voice asked and both Kakashi and Naru stiffened as Naru jerked herself away from her mate's shoulder and glanced at the two new comers at the same time Kakashi did.

"Hn, looks like him. And is that Naru?"

"Who cares. She's such a loser I doubt that Kakashi-sensei would-" Naru slipped off of her seat and walked over to the pink haired girl as Kakashi turned around in hsi seat to see what she was doing. He would have to be ready to chase her down if she decided to run away.

Sakura stopped talking and looked at the blond curiously as she got up in her personal space. "What are you doing freak? Back off." Sakura snapped as she reached out to push Naru back. Naru grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that she had Sakura's arm twisted up behind her back.

Sakura yelped and blinked back tears as she looked at Naru over her shoulder and growled at the blond. "Let me go now!"

Naru gave the pinkette a nasty smirk and twisted a little more, threatening to break her arm, she'd do it too. She'd break the bitch's arm in three places. She'd shred the muscle from her bones and make her useless if she didn't learn to keep her opinions to herself. Naru looked at Kakashi, who raised a brow at her as if to say, 'If your going to do it, I won't stop you.'

Sakura blinked back tears and tried to jerk her arm free. "Ow! Ow, your hurting me! Help! Someone, she's crazy. She's hurting me." Sakura screamed and Naru let her go. Her screaming was attracting too much attention and she couldn't afford to be attacked in her current condition.

The baby might suffer.

She stepped back away from Sakura as the girl got up and rubbed her wrist and glared at her. "God, what is your damage? Are you insane or something?" Naru said nothing knowing that it was the best way to deal with Sakura.

True to her nature the pinkette got pissed and shoved her. Naru stumbled back two steps, but didn't go down like she usually did. Pissing Sakura off even more. She walked forward and drew back her hand to punch the blond, but Naru beat her to it and laid her out flat with a sickening crack as her fist connected with the pink haired girl's face, breaking her nose. Sauske's jaw dropped open in shock. And Kakashi chuckled and got up and wrapped his arms around Naru and pulled her back against his body.

"Well honey, I guess she'll either learn to leave you alone or suffer some more from now on." He said in wary amusement as he pulled her back over to her seat and set her on it as the guy behind the counter set her ramen on the table and winked at her. She smiled at him and murmured a 'thank you' as she looked at her food and realised that he had given her an extra helping of some of her favorite stuff. An extra boiled egg, some boiled crab and some extra red and yellow peppers with shredded carrots.

She picked up her chopsticks and dug in. Kakashi watched his mate eat her food slowly, as if she were having trouble figuring out where she wanted to start or something. She ate the egg, the crab meat, the peppers, and then started in on the noodles as Kakashi got his own food and started to eat as Naru finished her food. She laid her chop sticks aside as Sauske helped Sakura, who had just regained consciousness, over to one of the seats, making sure that she was farthest from Naru.

"You damn slut..." The pinkette snarled as she brought her hand away from her broken nose and stared at the blood on her finger tips. Kakashi made a frustrated sound and snapped his chopsticks in half and turned to face Sakura, with a murderous expression on his face.

"Shut the fuck up Haruno." He snapped at the girl. Sakura looked at him wide eyed, Sauske looked at him curiously. Wondering why Kakashi seemed so mad.

Sakura gave the jounin a wide eyed, innocent look. "B-But sensei, she started it!"

"No she didn't. You started it when you walked in here and started calling her names."

Sakura looked at the angry man and cocked her head. Kakashi-sensei looked away from her to glance at Naru, his expression softening as he did. There was a wealth of information in the look that he gave Naru. _Ah so thats how it is. _Sakura thought. It was darkly amusing how easily the jounin seemed to be influenced by someone who's only talent was the work she did on her knees.

"Tell me sensei, why exactly are you defending her? Did you have a nice roll in the hay with her before coming here? Is that why you seem to favor her? You shouldn't bother with her, you know. You might catch some decease from all the dicks she's taken-"

Kakashi couldn't have been more stunned if the girl had pulled out a kunai and stabbed him with it. Just what the fuck was Sakura's problem anyways? Naru had been an innocent since before they started having sex. He remembered the blood on the inside of her thighs from that time in the woods outside of the cabin, when he had been in heat. So why did Sakura insist on believing Naru was a common whore?

He was about to ask the girl when he felt one of her hands brush along the crotch of his pants, and jumped and got down out of his seat and moved back away from her. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He demanded in a shocked and angry tone. How dare she touch him there! The only one allowed to touch him was Naru!

Sakura gave him a cold smirk as she finished wiping the blood from her face. Sakura got up out of her seat and walked over to him, swaying her hips as she did. Kakashi felt sick to his stomach. "You know sensei, Naru isn't the only one good on her knee-hey!" Sakura's sentence was cut off short as an ice cold pot of water was poured over her head by the elderly man who ran the ramen stand.

Sakura sputtered and wiped the cold water away from her face furiously as she turned her head to glare at the man. He glared back, not caring in the least about how she was talking about his favorite person. "You can stop right there girl-" He growled as Sakura bared her teeth at him.

"I run a respectable business, here. And tramps and whores are'nt allowed through my doors." Sakura's demeanor changed and she turned her head and smirked evilly at Naru, who was watching while Kakashi kept his arms tightly wrapped around her body and glared at the man as if he really expected him to take Sakura's words about his wife at face value.

"Then you should take out the trash." Sakura said happily and the elder smiled at her.

"Oh believe me kid, I am." He grabbed Sakura by the front of her shirt and yanked her up out of her chair, earning a startled shriek from the pinkette as he dragged her over to the door and tossed her in the trash can upside down, then tipped the can over onto it's side and kicked it. Hard.

"And don't ever come back!" The man yelled as Sakura and the trash can hit a light pole a little ways down the street. Everyone on the street stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange in wide eyed disbelief. The man glared at all of them and snarled.

"I'll do the same thing to anyone that dares to talk about Naru-chan with such disrespect! She's a good girl, and if you can't see that; then your no longer welcome in my resturaunt!"

Kakashi loosened his hold on his wife and looked at her in shock, he pointed at the guy and looked at her as if he were trying to say 'Where the hell did you find this guy?' and 'Can we keep him?' all at once before pulling out his wallet and pulling out a nice big tip for the man, both for the food, and for the entertainment.

The man walked back inside and smiled at Naru who just smiled back and went back to eating her food as Kakashi grabbed the man's hand, shook it and grinned like mad. "You sir, are my new best friend."

"Gai would be crushed, Kakashi-san."

"Not really. Last year for Christmas he put a sign around my neck. One that said, 'Hatake up for adoption. Needs love, attention and porn to survive.' I was nearly adopted by a whole throng of people with weird fetishes."

The guy laughed so hard he started crying. That was funny. Really it was. Most people expected shinobi, especially the elite ones, to be all serious and uninteresting. And one one had the rank of jounin, people expected you to be cold, distant and capable of killing without thought or remorse. In many cases, this was true. But what people forgot was that even shinobi got themselves into odd situations.

Especially when they were trying to unwind and relax. So hearing that Gai tried to put his best friend up for adoption, despite the fact that Kakashi was a grown man in his earlier twenties, was very funny.

More so when you knew some of the rumors and such flying around about their reputations.

Then it just became down right hilarious.

Kakashi talked to the guy non stop for twenty minutes, enough time for Naru to finish her food, order seconds and then polish off that too before Kakashi paid and they left. Naru looked up at her mate, her little ears twitching a bit when he looked at her and smiled. Naru looked at him and flattened her ears against her head. "What?" Naru asked in her usual raspy tone.

"Nothing. I was just thinking..."

She frowned and cocked her head and nearly tripped over a rock. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her body and chuckled close to her ear. "Do I have to put a helmet on your head?" He had never seen anyone so accident prone before. In fact he had sort of been both suprised and horrified by how many accidents she had had when they had been on their way back to the village.

She had run into a tree because she had gotten distracted. Had taken a tumble down a hill and into a lake. It was mind boggling how someone so graceful could manage to fall or run into things so often. He had been secretly planning to cover the floors and the furniture in his home with bubble wrap.

She made a humming sound and glared at him from over her shoulder, making him grin happily before he put her on her feet and grasped her hand and started walking again. She sighed and looked around the crowded streets.

People were stopping what they were doing to look at them while others gathered in little groups and whispered among themselves while pointing at Naru and Kakashi. Naru shifted closer to her mate as they walked. They would have to hit the tower to report to the Hokage before they went home...

Wherever home was.

She looked at Kakashi again, this time wondering if she should ask him where they would be living. Her apartment was small, and not exactly up to code. Any Tom, Dick and Harry could easily break in and hurt her, or Kakashi if he was caught unawares. She shivered and pressed herself against Kakashi's side, her fingers tightening their grasp on his own until he looked down at her and silently snarled behind his mask.

She had such a scared look on her face. And the way she was holding onto his hand, it was as if she were worried that if she didn't hold it tightly, he would simply disappear. He slipped his hand free of her grasp and she tipped her head back to give him a wide eyed, panicked look. He sighed softly and put his arm around her shoulders and lightly ran his blunt finger nails across her scalp. "Don't look so scared honey. I'm not going anywhere." He said gently as his stomach twisted up in knots.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Hurizen Sarutobi was not a happy Kage.

Not. One. Little. Bit.

He was so pissed right now, staring at the power mad, self righteous fools belonging to the council that he could cheerfully chuck a live grenade at them and blow them to bits. _Oh _he did not like these people!

"You are over stepping your bounds, Hamorua." He growled as he stared at his former team mate. Hamorua said nothing, as expected. He'd wait and say something snide in a minute or so.

"We are not overstepping our bounds-" Another person argued and abruptly shut up when Sarutobi reached across the table and slapped the younger man. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing loudly in his ears as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Like fuck you are'nt, you stupid fools. You have overstepped your bounds and I intend to put you _all_ in your _place _like the good little mongrels you should be-" Someone opened their mouth and Sarutobi flung a kunai at them. "Did I say that you could speak?" The person peeked over the edge of the table and shook their head no.

"Then don't speak. Now did you or did you not hold a secret meeting several weeks ago to disguss Naru Uzumaki?" Everyone nodded.

"And why would you call this meeting?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at someone pointedly, indicating that that person should explain.

The man paled and looked around nervously, he was maybe the youngest person at the table. No older than thirty two, his hair a soft golden brown that matched his eyes. He might have been a handsome man if he didn't have such a nasty personality hidden under all those looks. Sarutobi mused as he waited for the man start speaking.

"We all gathered at the meeting because we believe that Naru Uzumaki is a... danger to the village."

"And why would you think that?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at another person, a woman this time. She coughed and picked up a file and flipped it open and started speaking.

"In the last four years, the death toll has gone up considerable in the village. People who have singled out Uzumaki, have gone missing, been found mangled and bloody, dead in places all over the village. It is plain to see that she is responsible for killing these people..."

"_Woman _the only people that Naru has killed in this village are the ones who have attacked her with the intent to kill her. If you don't like it, then tell the villagers to _back _the fuck off."

"It is Naru's job to protect the people of the village, not kill them!" The woman snapped as she slammed the file down onto the table.

"And she would'nt need to kill them if she didn't feel the pesky need to defend herself against them."

"She's a horrible little monster! And she should be destroyed!"

Sarutobi stood up and slammed his hands down on the table and roared. **_"That isn't for any of you to decide!" _**

**_"She does'nt care about the village!" _**Another screamed back at him, and he growled, a feral do-not-fuck-with-me look crossing his face.

"Well, I wonder why! **_Could it be the assassination attempts? Could it be the constant beatings? The constant verbal put downs? The abuse? _**Of course she hates the village and everone in it! **_When have any of you given her a reason not too?_** When have any of you ever visited her in the hospital after being badly wounded?**_ When have any of you done anything to _****_endear yourselves to her at all?" _**

"You deserve to be attacked! You deserve to live in fear! **_She does! _**You deserve to have everything ripped away from you! She has! And not a damn person among you can do the responsible thing and lay the blame where it should be...on your shoulders. The lot of you are pathetic. You do not run this village. You do not make my decisions. You don't have the power, the authority or the right. I've heard enough from you all. Now here is what will happen."

"I'm stripping all of you of your titles, your lands and your ranks. I'm seizing the funds in your bank accounts, I'm stripping everything from you, and your families. I'm moving you all to a cozy little apartment duplex where each of you will live out the rest of your days in regret, and fear, and loathing-"

Hamorua opened his mouth to say something. "Unless you want your throat slit here and now you will be silent." Sarutobi said as he looked pointedly at his former team mate before continuing. "Those of you with children, daughters will have the pleasure of knowing that three of them will be sold into prostitution along with two of your grandchildren, no matter what their genders. Those of you with wives will watch as they are raped by foreign diplomats to uphold the peace in our village..."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, and by god I will. Why should Naru always be the one who bleeds and cries. I don't think she should, after all she's just a child. She had no control over the demon, or what it did. She was just born the night the attack accrued. That doesn't make her the problem. You are the problem. You have been hurting an innocent child, and now it's time to face your sins. There isn't really anything that I can do to the lot of you that would hurt you. So you can live, and when your daughters and grandchildren are dying from decease, you get to look into their faces and know that _you are the ones responsible for everything that happens from today forward_. I will have a talk with Kakashi. Maybe he will spare your miserable lives in lue of this punishment. And if not then I honestly can't say that I blame him. And one more thing, if any of you decide to do something stupid-like avenge your families and lovers by seeking Naru out and hurting her-"

"I'll make sure that each of you suffer a fate worse that death. Now all of you, get the hell out of my sight."


	22. Chapter 22

Sarutobi walked down the hall from the council room, ignoring the furious yells and the panicked screams of the former council as they tried to reason with him on their punishment. He didn't listen though. In his mind, the punishment was just. Though he hated involving innocent children and women in it, but then again everyone in each council members family wasn't as innocent as he would have liked to believe.

He had stayed up late these past few days and nights doing research on everyone. Learning what he could about the one's that he was sentancing to a life or cruelty, and pain. And what he had found was sickening in every coneviable way.

These people were all insane! They had to be.

Council man, Yuki's son, and his three grand children, had all at one point in time attacked Naru and nearly killed her.

Council men, Yager, Min, and Jun had all been indirectly involved with Sara's death. They had hired the men who had raped and killed the girl. And the list didn't end there, no, it went on and on, and on.

One person had leaked information to enemy countries about Naru's birth parents. Telling everyone who might want to try, that they could attack the girl and no one would stop them. Another had helped stage a kidnapping, and had almost snuck Naru out of the village where she would have been tortured then buried alive just for fun. The list was almost endless, and the sins against Naru got so much worse from there that he had actually had to stop reading the files.

It was just so much, he pulled his hands out of his robe pockets and looked at them, realising that they were shaking. Gods he needed a drink. He was half way down the hall when he looked up from his hands and did a double take. There in front of his office door stood Kakashi and Naru, the two seemed off in their own little world, Kakashi's arms were wrapped tightly around the girl, and he was whispering to her.

Sarutobi sucked in a breath and held it. Kakashi looked very much like a man head over heels in love with his wife. And Naru-she looked like a whole new person. She looked...radiant and happy. Something that Sarutobi hadn't seen her look like in years. Kakashi brushed he masked cheek across the top of her hair and looked up, spotting him and instantly let Naru go. Stepping back away from her as he cleared his throat and muttered a soft warning to her so that she would know that the elder was there.

Naru's face flushed pink and she turned to look at Sarutobi as he smiled and closed the distance between them and took Naru's small hands in both of his and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I've been wondering where you two were. How was the honeymoon? Did you both have fun?" He asked curiously as he opened his office door and led the way inside. Naru blushed and tried to hide her face.

Sarutobi chuckled. _That nice a time eh?_He turned to look at them, or rather at Naru and paled a little when he saw the little white fox ears and the long bushy tail. He frowned and looked curiously at Kakashi who gave him a warning look as he grasped Naru's shoulder and asked her to wait outside for a second. She gave Kakashi a strange look but nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Leaving Kakashi shut into the office with the Hokage.

"So Kakashi...what can I do for you?"

"First of all-the ears and tail are a bi product of Naru going into heat like I did." Kakashi explained as the elder sat down and looked at him. A frown still on his face.

"Oh? Is she still in heat?"

"Ah, no. I wouldn't have brought her back if she was. I think the ears and tail are some sort of silent warning from Kyubbi."

Sarutobi looked at him oddly. "A warning?"

"Yes. A means to frighten the villagers into leaving her alone in her current condition."

Sarutobi cocked his head and stared at Kakashi as if to ask him. Current condition? What current condition?

Kakashi made a frustrated sound and made a mental note to observe Naru closely in the coming months and write everything odd down and give it to the Hokage so that he would better understand a half yokai's mating and breeding habits. And when he was done, before he put it in the man's hands...he'd smack him with it. For being stupid. Yeah, that could work.

"We have no real way to confirm it yet, but I think the ears and tail are a way to warn people off because Naru might be..." Kakashi's skin broke out in a cold sweat and he did this weird motion with his hands, placing one against his body and making a half circle with it to indicate something. Wow but this _was _embarrassing. Kakashi thought darkly as the elder stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"Kakashi. I'm not fluent in sign or stupid so could you please just say what you mean."

Kakashi coughed and blushed behind his mask and rasped, "Pregnant, sir."

"Oh." Oh well no wonder the man looked uncomfortable. Sarutobi remembered having to get drunk every time his wife had gotten pregnant, before he could manage to tell anyone. It was pathetic really, but whoever said that elite killers couldn't be shy had been lying through their teeth.

"Well. Will you let me know once you find out?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi nodded his head and looked relieved before getting serious.

"Tell me what you can about the council's movements." Since they were out for his wife's blood, then he would have to take steps to cut them off at every turn before he went in for the kill.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The talk itself lasted the better part of an hour before Kakashi was completely satisfied with how things were being done concerning the council. When he was done speaking with the Hokage he went and opened the door ad let Naru back in.

Sarutobi watched the brief exchange between the copy nin and his mate with interest. Noting at how all of the tension eased out of Kakashi's body as he stepped back and let Naru in. Noting the way that the younger man smiled as Naru pushed by him, her body brushing up against his own. Kakashi grasped her tail and tugged slightly on the tip, teasing her so that she would look at him and grinned like a lunatic when she did.

_Well, I'll be. _If Sarutobi had had secret doubts about marrying the girl off to the Hatake, he didn't any more. Not when he got a first hand look at how the two interacted together. In fact he was more convinced that Kakashi's influence in Naru's life might help her lay Sara's ghost to rest and heal her wounded heart.


	23. Chapter 23

Kakashi was jerked awake by a soft yelp followed by a thud, his hand slipping under the pillow for the kunai that he kept there as he pushed upright in his bed and scanned his darkened room for any signs of intruders as yesterdays events came flooding back to him.

Naru-her current condition. Being married to her and coming home after a month long honeymoon.

The incident with the council sending Anbu after her. The conversation with the third Hokage.

Coming home to his apartment and carrying her across the thresh hold and slamming the door shut so that he could make love to his mate against the wall. Dinner, a long nice soak in the tub, sex again, a nap, sex again, another short nap, sex again, and then there was now...

He finally remembered falling asleep with Naru in bed next to him and reached out and patted the warm empty space next to him before running his hand over his face and calling out ot her, secretly hoping that she had'nt left the room to do something and been grabbed by one of the stupid Anbu following the council's-er ex council's orders. "Naru?"

He heard a near silent shifting movement comeing from the floor and he quickly reached out and switched on the lamp beside the bed and blinked as the soft glow of the light flooded the room as he made out the top of a fox eared blond head peeking up at him from over the edge of the bed and sighed in relief.

"Baby what are you doing down there?" Kakashi asked in an amused tone as she glared at him, he could see the tip of her bushy white tail twitching back and forth behind her back, ominously. The action reminding him of a displeased house cat.

"You pushed me out of bed." She said accusingly, her eyes flashing with temper, he blinked and snorted. Ah, so that was what the thud and yelp bit was about.

"Uh..." He looked at the digital clock next to the bed. It was past three fourty six in the a.m. Damn. They'd both had under four hours of sleep and if he didn't say something and mean it, she'd give him hell until he tied her up and gagged her and knocked her out just to get some peace. "Sorry." He said as he put his kunai on the small table next to his alarm clock and shifted back to his side of the bed and frowned.

He didn't recall moving so in his sleep or pushing her out of bed, but then again he was'nt really used to having to share his bed with someone all the time either. So it was entirly possible that he had spread out to get comfortable and just spread out too far, forgetting that she was there. She gave him a dirty look and he felt his lips twitch, the look on her face was just so...cute. Really it was.

He reached out and switched out the lights as she got up off of the floor and moved to get back in bed. She settled back into her spot and shot him a dirty look in the dark as he pulled the covers up over her and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. She squirmed a little bit and settled against him and sighed happily, apparently not as upset as she had seemed at first about being pushed out of bed as Kakashi settled his body half on top of her and buried his face against her shoulder as he slipped his arm around her chest and settled on of his legs between hers.

She made a soft throaty sound and he kissed her cheek and said half teasingly. "You know if you keep falling out of bed I may have to tie you to the damn thing."

She half turned onto her side facing him and kissed his forehead. He smiled and gave her a slight squeeze before he managed to doze off again.

Kakashi woke up feeling good, he had slept like a rock. His body curled around the soft feminine body of his mate, he moaned as the sunlight filtering through the window shone in his face. Disturbing him just enough to bury his face against the female's neck, her sweet scent teasing his senses to the point where the growing ache in his loins woke him completely up. He growled softly and shook his head a bit as he burrowed his face deeper in the sweetly floral scented skin.

Naru squirmed a bit and turned her face away from the light bothering her. It never ceased to annoy her how bright the morning sunlight was. She turned on her side-or at least she tried too. But it didn't work very well since Kakashi was practically laying on top of her. His arm thrown over her chest, his shoulder tucked under her chin, his knee pressing intimately against her groin. The soft pressure making her feel hot and achy with need as she slowly woke.

Kakashi shifted his arm and tangled his fingers in her hair and raised up on his elbows and kicked the covers away a bit and nuzzled the curve of her jaw lovingly. "G' Mornin." He said in a sleepy groggy tone that sounded sexy as hell.

She sighed and tipped her head back on the pillow as he kissed her throat. "Morning." He seemed aweful happy this morning. Naru thought as he slipped a hand under the shirt that he had given to her to wear late last night after their bath. His fingers trailing along her stomach, up her ribs to her breasts, leaving flames licking along her sensitized skin.

"Naru sweetheart you smell good enough to eat." Kakashi muttered against her skin as his hand closed over her breast, his thumb slowly circling her pebbbled nipple. Naru twitched and gasped as he rose up over her and sealed his mouth over hers hungrily as he shifted and settled his body completely over her own and ground himself against her. She moaned and reached up to thread her slender fingers through his soft silver hair as he teased her. Rocking his hips, almost playfully, making her body burn for him before he bothered to slip his hand between her legs and caress her there.

His fingers gliding along the soft pink lips, already slick with her juices. He tore his mouth from hers and swore softly as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside of her. He gritted his teeth as his breath escaped his lungs in a hiss as he felt her clench around him, already milking him. "God honey if you keep doing that-" He would'nt last very long. Her body was so fucking tight and was squeezing around him so much. It felt so damn good that he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips and pushing himself deeper inside of her.

She gasped and arched her back, lifting her hips and rubbed up against him. He growled at her and gripped her hips hard and started thrusting violently. Each movement of his hips wringing a moan, a cry or a scream from her as he fucked her into the mattress.


	24. Chapter 24

Kakashi stood next to Naru as she slipped on her shoes. It was the morning after they had come back from their month long honeymoon outside of the village and Kakashi was back on Jounin-sensei duty. And while Naru could still participate in genin training, Kakashi had already told her that if she got so much as a broken finger nail that he was going to rush her to the hospital for treatment as if she were dying.

Naru commented that he would be crazy to do that, earning a dark look from the copy nin before he had said that he was going to take her to the doctors anyways to confirm her pregnancy. Earning a scowl from his mate a second or so before she finished wrestling with her shoes and managed to pull them on. He opened the closet next to the door and pulled out one of his old thin jackets and handed it to her knowing that it was a little bit nippy outside despite the fact that it was still summer in the country of fire.

She took the jacket and slipped it on. "What all are we doing for training today?" She asked curiously and Kakashi thinned his lips a little bit. If his Naru thought that she was doing anything more than sitting down somewhere out of the way and looking pretty, then she had another thing coming.

He'd tie her to a tree before he so much as let her lift a finger until their young was born.

"_We_-" Meaning Sauske and the pink haired bitch. "Are sparring for a little bit, then _we-" _Again, he meant Sauske and Sakura. "Are going to go do some manual labor on a farm along the outskirts of the village. After that's done, I'm taking _you_ to the doctor to be looked at and then we are coming home and _you _are going to sit down somewhere and watch TV, or read, or nap." Kakashi said gently as he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down and kissed her cheek lovingly then stepped back away from her and opened the door.

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't go now." Mainly because he'd be tempted to take her back to bed and mess up his bed sheets if he didn't get her out of the apartment in the next few minutes or so.

"You're thinking something dirty, aren't you?" Naru asked as she brushed past him. He reached out and grasped her tail in his hand, pulling her to a stop so that he could lean down and growl exactly what he was thinking in very vivid detail. Naru's face turned a pretty shade of pink and turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide, a shocked expression on her pretty face.

And he grinned and let go of her tail and almost laughed as she all but ran to the stairs leading out of the building and looked back at him with an mortified expression on her face before she hissed at him like a cat and started down the steps, apparently eager to put enough space between them to keep him from caving into temptation.

He chuckled and stepped out of the apartment and locked and closed the door behind him and leaned over the railing so that he could keep her in sight before grabbing the railing and vaulting over it to the ground below.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi and Naru were late to training ground seven, despite the fact that Kakashi had been in a good mood and feeling rather loving towards his mate. Yet by the time the two finally reached the training ground Kakashi looked mussed and his temper had reared it's ugly head and he was now in full killing mode.

He hated those fucking villagers.

He had noticed from the time he and Naru left the apartment up until they had reached the training ground that they were being followed by a group of men, some of whom had called out lewd and insulting things to Naru while others picked up rocks and threw them at her. And four of the fools had actually armed themselves and tried to attack her... Right in front of him.

So natrually he was beyond pissed.

Especially since one of those bastards had managed to get in a lucky hit while he had been busy with his buddies. Kakashi had been so distracted by the three, that the fourth man had managed to slip by him and he hadn't realised it until he had heard the sickening crack of a fist connecting with Naru's face. That had been the last straw for him. He had finished knocking his opponents around and had killed the guy who had hit Naru with a kunai to the back of the neck.

And Naru...

The poor thing hadn't stopped shaking since he had dropped that _corpse _at her feet. "Are you sure that you're okay Naru?" He asked gently as he ran his finger tips along her bruised cheek, Naru shook a little harder and pressed herself against his side and hid her face while he maneuvered them over to a tree well out of the way and carefully, very carefully extracted himself from her grasp and pushed her down into a sitting position with her back against the tree.

"I-I'm f-fine." Naru said weakly as she drew her knees to her chest and tried to stop her body from shaking. But due to the amount of adrenaline pulsing through her blood, her body simply wouldn't listen to her commands to stop shaking. It was vexing to say the least.

Kakashi sighed and threaded his fingers through her hair pushing it back slightly so that he could see her face a little bit before making a small sound of irritation and turning and walking thirty feet away where Sauske and Sakura had been standing, watching the whole spectacle. Sauske didn't bother saying anything. He didn't care one way or another if his sensei and Naru were a thing.

Sakura however had a disgusted look on her face when she stared at Naru and Sauske could tell that she was dying to say something. "Good morning sensei." Sakura said sweetly as Kakashi stopped just out of arms reach of them. He glanced at her, but other wise seemed uninterested in replying.

"Alright brats, today the two of you will be sparring against me-"

"And what will Naru be doing sensei?" Sakura asked, her tone dripping venom.

Kakashi reached out and slapped Sakura across the face to gain her attention and growled at her warningly as Sakura looked up at him through wide teary eyes. "What Naru does or doesn't do is none of _your _fucking business. Now don't interrupt me again." _Or I might be tempted to cut out your tongue. _

Kakashi thought darkly as he went on to explain what they would be doing after sparring then went on to inform them that as of now they were a three person cell, and would be leaving Naru out of every bit of training and every mission unless other wise told by him, and/or the Hokage.

To say that Sakura was pissed about this would be an understatement. After all, why should the loser get to take a break and do nothing while they had to train? What was so special about her that Kakashi-sensei was suddenly slapping her for asking simple questions about Naru?

Didn't he know that the girl was worthless? Sakura thought in disgust.

The sparring match lasted over two hours and in that time Kakashi had beaten the hell out of both of the genin in an effort to try and regain a little bit of control over his temper. It was a much more difficult task than he would have liked, especially since Sakura kept opening her damn mouth and saying something bad about his wife. And being the vindictive bastard that he was-he had made sure to knock her around more than Sauske because it seemed more and more to him as if she was the one who needed to be beaten the most.

But after hitting her for two hours strait he figured enough was enough and called the sparring match over and went to check on Naru as Sauske and Sakura both lay on the ground panting, sweating and bleeding. He walked over to the tree where he had left Naru and squatted down and tapped her knee and smiled when she turned her head and looked at him. "How you doing baby?" He asked in a gentle tone as he studied her face.

He was a little happier than he had been two hours ago, but it wasn't because he had beat the shit out of his genin. No. It was because the bruise on Naru's face was gone and she wasn't shaking anymore. She seemed to be back to normal. Naru smiled at him. She was feeling much better now that she had finally managed to calm down. "I'm okay. Are you?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

He gave her a sexy smile. Hell yeah he was okay. Bloody and bruised knuckles aside, he was awsome. "I'm good baby." He said.

Naru nodded her head and slowly straitened her legs so that she could get some of the feeling back in them. Kakashi reached out and wrapped his fingers around her right ankle and without warning pulled on it. Naru made a yelping sound and toppled over onto her back as he dragged her over to him and leaned over her and grinned down at her. Looking very much like a wolf about to pounce on a helpless little fox.

Naru blinked at him as he leaned down just a little bit further and slid his hand along the inside of her leg until he reached her knee and kissed the tip of her nose and whispered. "Lets ditch the brats and go somewhere."

Naru's little ears flattened back against her head as she stared up at him. "Why?" She asked innocently, knowing very well what was on his mind. Her mate was nothing but predictable.

"Because I haven't molested you since this morning." And he got a little irritated if he went without his morning, pre noon, noon, night, and late night boughts of lovin. In his opinion those were the best time of the day, when he was loving on his precious little Naru.

Naru snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes. "So?" She prompted.

"So? _So? _So if I don't get my pre noon lovin I'll die!" Kakashi practically whined. Naru turned over onto her side, facing away from him and laughed and got a light smack on the ass for her humor.

Kakashi mock scowled at her. The damn woman was so evil to deny him his pre noon sex. But he could forgive her. This time since he still had work to do and would wear her out later today once he had her home.


	25. Chapter 25

Later that day after Kakashi was done doing his duty as a Jounin teacher, he dismissed Sauske and Sakura and grabbed Naru and headed over to the hospital to see a doctor. Once there he sat out in the waiting room for several seconds after Naru's name had been called before he managed to tear himself from the parenting book (perv that he is, he was checking out an article about breast feeding) that he had been flipping through and went to see if Naru wanted him with her.

He walked out of the waiting room and back through the hall to the examination room and knocked softly on the door, figuring that he should give his Naru a litle bit of warning that he was about to come in since he didn't want to embarrass her, and waited for someone to call out and tell him to enter before he grasped the door knob and twisted it and peeked in.

Naru was sitting on a table with her feet in stirrups...pants-less.

And Kakashi nearly broke down and cried. Oh this was cruel.

Especially since he had missed his pre noon and noon lovins! And yet at the same time he was totally loving the view. Naru looked up at him and flushed a vivid pink, her eyes glittered like polished gems as she stared at him. He grinned and slipped into the room, making sure to keep the door just a little cracked so that he could get in without his poor wife flashing the world outside the room and gently closed the door behind him once he was inside.

"Well hello pants less." He said in an almost cheerful tone. Naru looked like she wanted to rip his head off and he chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming to see if you wanted me to hold your hand or something. I heard that some women get freaked out by these exams..." Kakashi said with a blank expression on his face as he looked around the room then back at Naru and grinned happily. "But upon further reflection I've decided not to hold you're hand since you might take this opportunity to break it. Considering how embarrassed you are right now. So I'll just sit in the corner and look happy and irritate the hell out of you."

"Expect retaliation Kakashi." Naru growled as he slaughntered off to the corner and pulled up a seat and sat down in it. He grinned like a maniac.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than a painful and humiliating retaliation from you my love." Kakashi said as the door opened and a woman with short shoulder length black hair and a petite build walked into the room.

"Hello miss..." The woman looked at the chart in her hand and frowned. "Hatake? Are I reading this right?" The woman looked up from the chart and right at Naru and frowned again. As if the thought of someone as young as Naru bearing his name was odd or troubling or something.

Kakashi was about to open his mouth and say something to the woman when she smiled and grabbed a pair of gloves and said. "Well my dear girl, it's about time someone snagged that infuriating Hatake. So what are you here for? A normal exam or something more?"

"She's here to be checked out and to have her pregnacy confirmed." Kakashi said from his little corner of the room and both the woman and his wife looked at him strangely.

"Dear god, I didn't even see you there." The woman said in surprise. Kakashi gave her a wary smile and said.

"Ninja."

Naru growled. "Annoying." Kakashi gave her a mock outraged look then grinned and winked at her.

The dark haired woman did a quick exam then let Naru sit up and then took some blood and twenty minutes later it was confirmed that Kakashi was going to be a father, and the damn man couldn't stop grinning.

The woman doctor gave Naru strict orders not to do anything dangerous (Like climbing ladders, fighting enemy nin, ect.) And gave her a small pamplet for a special diet and told Kakashi to watch her since she was in the early stages of her pregnacy, then reminded him to rememeber who she was and just _why_ he had to watch her.

Kakashi didn't really need the reminder since he understood all too well what the woman was worried about. He knew that if Naru was left unguarded and was attacked while she was pregnate that she would suffer badly and may even lose the baby.

The two left the hospital and walked through the crowded streets of the village. They got about a block in a half from the apartment when Kakashi led them into a resturaunt that Naru recognised as the BBQ place that Choji's parents ran, and led her over to a booth and pushed her down into one of the seats then sat down across from her. "Kakashi?" _Why are we here?_

He made a humming sound as he grabbed the menu that had been left on the table and handed it to her. "Pick out something to eat, honey."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't eat any breakfast or lunch and you've got to eat something or you'll get sick." And because she was eating for two now and he wanted both her and their young _healthy_.


	26. Chapter 26

We are going to skip ahead by several months.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The first two months of Naru's pregnancy went relatively smoothly for Kakashi. Naru ate the food that he fixed or brought home for her. Napped when she was tired and sometimes even when she wasn't. Cuddled up against him after sex. And he just enjoyed his time with her.

But when the third month of her pregnancy started Kakashi knew that he was in trouble. Why you ask? Because of those _damn _hormones of hers. That's why.

For example once, two weeks after Naru hit her third month, she started to get morning sickness every morning and would often cry, or get _mean_if he said or did anything to upset her. One such occurrence happened when he had been sitting in the living room reading one of his Itcha-Itcha books while Naru was sick.

He was about half way into the second chapter when Naru came down the hall and stopped just in the hall way and stared at him for a second. Now, being the well in tuned and frightened male that he was, he could feel her eyes boring a hole through his skull and hoped that if he didn't look up, she wouldn't hurt him.

He was wrong.

Naru walked over to him, snatched the book out of his hands and ripped it to shreds and handed him what was left of the destroyed piece before growling. "_Not. Child. Friendly_." Then flopped down on the couch and curled up against his side wile he tried to piece his book back together quietly before asking.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Naru looked up at him, and he couldn't help noticing how pale and miserable she looked. "I don't think I want any more kids after this one." He cringed. Oh dear god. There was so many things that she could say to him from this point, and none of them were very good. So naturally he started to panic a little bit.

"You don't mean that. Kids are great when you have them with the one that you love. Just imagine holding the baby in your arms once it's born. It'll be so cute and small and-"

"I'll probably mistake it for a doll and I'll twist it's little head off." Naru said tiredly and Kakashi looked at his wife as if she had just grown a second head. _Note to self-keep the baby away from Naru until she's not feeling so inclined to damage it. _Kakashi thought as he sighed and gave up on ever fixing his book and put his arms around Naru. She looked like she could stand to be held a little bit.

Naru felt Kakashi's arms wrap around her as he pulled her into his lap and lay her head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through her soft hair. She hadn't meant to say what she had just said. She was just irritated that this tiny, fragile little thing inside of her was causing her to become more and more tired and sick than she had ever felt in her life. Frankly she was a little worried that neither she or the baby were going to survive the next few months.

"Would you like to take a nap for a little while?" Kakashi asked as Naru lay against him, totally limp.

She opened her eyes and shifted slightly, her ears flattening back against her head a little bit as she sighed. God she would _kill_for a decent nap. But every time she started to close her eyes and get comfortable she started to feel sick. And on top of that Kakashi had a mission outside of the village and had already gotten into an argument with the Hokage about the reasons why he was planning to take her with him.

His reasons were sound. But so were the reasons for the Hokage's refusal. Both men didn't want her hurt.

But at the same time they knew that she couldn't be left alone and unprotected in the village. Which was why the Hokage inevitably agreed to let Kakashi take her on the mission. The Hokage knew that Kakashi would keep her as far away from trouble as he could. And that he would kill anyone stupid enough to put their hands on her. "No. I'll wait until later on before I nap." Naru said finally as Kakashi continued to comb his fingers through her hair.

His poor Naru-chan. If he had known that getting her pregnant would make her so damn tired, he would have waited until she was older and better able to handle the stress that the baby was putting on her body and mind. "Alright. Before we get ready to go, I want to recap the rules that I laid out for you." Kakashi said. Referring to the rules of safety that he had started to make her follow to keep her in one piece when she was with him on missions and for training.

Rule number 1- Do_ not_ engage the pink haired monster. Physically or verbally.

Rule 2- Ignore _all_ things that the pink haired monster might say. Because she is spiteful, vicious and cruel and will attack whenever she senses weakness.

Rule 3- Do not leave Kakashi's side. Unless he is fighting. Then it's okay for her to leave his side.

Rule 4- Don't go far from camp. If Kakashi couldn't _see_, hear or god forbid, _smell_ her-then she's gone too far from camp.

Rule 5- She wasn't allowed to do _any_heavy lifting or overly strenuous activities.

Andf last but not least Rule 6- Kakashi's word _is_ absolute.

If he tells her to do something then she is to do it without question because it is his job as a man, and her husband to make sure that nothing happens to her or their baby.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sauske sat in his living room floor with the contents that he would be packing for his mission spread out in front of him and mentally went over everything.

Weapons-good.

Paper bombs-set.

Air mattress, candy bars, heavy quilt, baby name book, and a few other little nick knacks that Naru might need or like-also good.

Everything was set. He sighed and sat back on his heels as he thought about Naru and the recent changes in her. He wasn't sure if he liked the changes. But that didn't mean that he begrudged the girl anything. After all, everyone had the right to be happy.

Naru was no exception to this.

e looked over the things that he was bringing for her and wondered vaguely if Kakashi would mind him helping out with her, especially since her condition was starting to show now, and Sakura couldn't be trusted not to try something.

He knew that Kakashi had taken to watching Naru very closely in recent months, and it was understandable. However, he couldn't watch Naru and do his job as a shinobi too. Which was why Sauske had decided to step up and help out. Kakashi and Naru may find it strange that he wanted to help, but the truth of the matter was that he had never either liked nor seriously disliked Naru.

He was neutral.

However because of her condition Kakashi was bound to get distracted by something and then they would be in trouble. Which was part of the reason that he couldn't remain neutral anymore.

Naru hadn't been allowed to train with them, making her considerably weaker and more vulnerable to attack. Normally Kakashi would make up for her lack of strength and would be able to keep her from harm, but Sauske was deathly afraid that one day the man would take his eyes off of Naru and someone would sneak up and kill her before anyone could do anything to help her.

One such example of hostility was Sakura. The girl was jealous of Naru for some reason, and had finally figured out that she and Kakashi were a serious item, though how serious an item they were escaped her. But Sauske knew, and because of that and Sakura's hostile behavior, Sauske felt that the girl was just a hairs breath away from snapping for good.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakura hummed happily as she went over her list.

This was it. The big one.

The time when Kakashi would be the most distracted. She could finally show her sensei what a loser Naru was. And once she did..

He would look at the girl in disgust and turn a blind eye, leaving Sakura to do as she pleased.

She would bet that Naru would look hidious covered in blood, cold and still. She giggled.

_Oh_ she couldn't wait to slit the blond bitch open and listen to her scream.


End file.
